


Night Light  暗夜之光

by blakjc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prostitution, Rentboys, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky是个站街男，被人打了，现在需要一个落脚过夜的地方。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Light  暗夜之光

**Author's Note:**

> 我觉得大家，每个亲妈都在写站街男的梗。Bucky,我也难逃此梗。我对不起你啊！  
> 警告：男妓，下药（但没有非自愿性行为描写），隐晦的尸体描写。  
> 献给Kier。你知道为什么哈。  
> 看得愉快！

***

我梦见，也许有天醒来，

会没有那么想你。

但这只是个梦，

永远也不会发生。

——山羊乐队。 _暗夜之光_ 。

***

 

这真是该死的一天！

 

这天始于Steve在早上6点的时候接到的Natasha的一通电话，因为一个卖热狗的摊贩在小巷子里又发现了一具尸体。杀人方式像另两具尸体一样——双手被绑在背后，头骨被钝器击碎。又一名男性脱衣舞男，也是疑似男妓。要是就一具尸体，可以说是不幸。两具尸体，就让人起疑了。但是三具尸体？那说明有个连环杀手。

 

到早上7点的时候，Steve已经喝了3杯咖啡。案情越来越糟。

 

Steve叹了口气，从地铁口的楼梯迈步到了结着冰滑溜溜的马路上。外面很黑又冷得要命，已经过了半夜，街上就剩了醉鬼和流浪汉。他的公寓就过几条街口，但是他现在头疼，后背也疼。因为这一整天，Steve都在查那个19岁死者的信息，他现在想做的就是一下子瘫在床上睡它个14小时。然后呢，也许会把沙袋打漏。不过首先，他要睡觉。

 

“嗨，帅哥。”

 

Steve眨眨眼，在便道中央站住了。过了一秒，他才看到有个人倚在一间老旧的酒吧墙边。那人走过来，街灯的光亮洒在他脸上，然后——哇噢。

 

“额，hi。”Steve说道，好吧，他现在是很累，不过他也很确定这人非常，非常吸引人。他可能比Steve矮几英寸，瘦削但肌肉结实，穿着不像是过冬的衣服——一件白色长袖T恤，一双皮手套，还有一条紧到不可思议的裤子。他深色的短发弄得凌乱而有型，嘴唇弯出一个傲娇的微笑，眼睛半眯着。他的一切都让人觉得温暖，慵懒，诱人。

 

这人在几步外停下，眼睛慢慢把Steve从头扫到脚。然后咬着下嘴唇，挑起一边的眉毛：“上帝，你可真不赖。你住这附近？”

 

额。

 

Steve可不傻——他知道男妓时常在这一带转悠，也见过他们跟客人去他们的公寓。他只是从没想过这跟自己有什么关系，不论是不是特工。大家都是混口饭吃，看起来还都平安无事，直到几周以前。

 

他看着对方的眼睛，抱歉地笑了笑。“谢谢，不过今晚我想做的就是合眼睡觉。”他正想说“你多当心”，就在这时他瞥见对方颧骨上有东西。是一块淤青，虽然精心被化妆掩饰了，但还是隐约可见。

 

Steve皱着眉，走近了一些：“有人伤害你了？”

 

“没。”那人还在微笑，但是笑容紧绷起来。他偏了偏脸，让有淤青的那一边更能隐藏在阴影里。“我可是无坚不摧的。想试试吗？”

 

“那可怪了，”Steve盯着对方的眼睛说：“因为这看起来分明就是有人打了你的脸。我敢打赌，你不光是眼睛那里青了。”

 

那人马上不笑了，一脸怒容。“你要是不想干一炮，就赶紧走人。有的是人没你这么多废话的。”

 

Steve本来想说， _这就是问题所在_ ，但是他只是看着对方半天，“你叫什么？”

 

“Bucky。”那人眯着眼睛，慢慢说。

 

Steve琢磨着他怎么得了这么个外号。“好，Bucky，买你要多少钱？”

 

这就对了，Bucky那柴郡猫一般的微笑和眯眯眼的表情又回到脸上。“一小时200块，老兄。就算是你也一样。要是想玩点别的花样儿，还得加钱。”

 

“一晚上多少钱？”

 

Bucky瞪大眼睛，伸出舌头舔湿了嘴唇。他走过来，微抬起头，他俩的鼻尖就离着几英寸的距离，他带着手套的手指拨弄着Steve T恤的下摆，温热的呼吸吹到Steve的下巴上。

 

“我不想这么说，大帅哥，”Bucky嘴角扯出一个遗憾的微笑，轻轻道，“不过恐怕你买不起我一晚上。”

 

Steve一动没动，只是垂着眼睛看着Bucky那张脸。这么近，他能看见化妆下面乌青眼圈的轮廓，眼皮那里的浮肿，还有领子下面露出来的另一块青紫。这些都确定了他的脑子里猜想。“多少钱？”

 

“1200.”Bucky像是挑衅似的说了一个数。

 

“好。”Steve说，不过心里却盘算着自己得有多少个礼拜得靠吃拉面过活了。S.H.I.E.L.D的待遇不错，但总归还是给政府打工。“你要现金？”

 

Bucky眨巴了一下眼。“我——对，我是说，那样更好。先付一半。”他假笑了一下，“另一半明天早上给我。”

 

“好的。”Steve把衣服从Bucky手里拽出来，顺着漆黑的便道往前走，“来吧，我家就在几条街外。”

 

“你说真的？”Bucky跟在他身后几步问道。“高，富，帅，你都占了。”他瞅了瞅Steve，笑了，“你一定很带劲儿！”

 

“谢谢。”Steve脸有点红，尽管他知道按理说，Bucky这种职业就是要让顾客觉得他们很有魅力。“并没有那么富。只不过算是过得去。”

 

“除了在你买一个MB一晚上的时候。”Bucky一针见血。Steve笑着摇了摇头。“是啊，这点你说的对。”

 

他们拐过街角，Bucky离他很近，能听见Bucky牙齿打颤的声音，Steve带他进了自己的公寓大楼。这个楼在这一片算是不错的，虽然旧但是不破，住的基本是小有名气的艺术家或者作家。

 

电梯门刚在他俩身后关上，Bucky就把Steve挤到墙边，把右手伸进Steve裤子后边的口袋摸他屁股。

 

“哇噢！Bucky，你干——”

 

“你付钱不就是要干这个？”Bucky把脸埋进Steve的颈间喃喃地说，他湿润的嘴唇微张着，嘴唇凉凉的。“放轻松，帅哥，交给我。”他轻咬着Steve的下颌线，Steve急吸了一口气，他感觉到Bucky牙齿的时候，身体一激灵。

 

Bucky贴着Steve的脖子得意一笑，抓着Steve的屁股把自己的胯部又靠过去一些。好吧，在Steve分不清东南西北之前，必须得打住了！

 

“等会儿，等会儿。”他边说，边把手搭在Bucky胸前把他往后推开，声音在狭小的电梯里显得格外大。“等一下。”

 

Bucky叹了口气表示抗议，但是电梯“叮”一声门开了。Steve一通乱摸拿出钥匙开了公寓门，这期间两人谁都没有说话。Steve把Bucky领进狭窄的过道里，打开灯。之后Bucky转过身对Steve说：“好了， _现在_ 咱们可以开始了吧？”

 

Steve疲惫地咧咧嘴，把鞋子从脚上甩脱，“我没想跟你上床，Bucky。”

 

Bucky盯着他：“你说什么？”

 

“刚才跟你说今天晚上我就想合眼睡觉，我是认真的。”Steve朝浴室走去，Bucky在后面跟着脸上的表情混杂着不解和小心翼翼。Steve在壁橱里翻出一条毛巾，“过来，坐在马桶上。”

 

Bucky听话地坐下，但一直都审视地盯着Steve。“你不是要给我念圣经吧？”

 

“不是。”Steve说。他把毛巾用温水打湿，在Bucky跟前跪了下来，尽量让自己显得很轻松，没把这当回事儿；尽管Bucky是那种漂亮得过分，又危险得可以的人，而且还是一个 _男妓_ 。“我猜我没有任何立场给你布道。”

 

“罪人，我们俩都是。”Bucky道。Steve伸手轻柔地把他脸上的化妆品擦掉，Bucky闭上眼睛，眼皮轻抖，Steve的手指堪堪擦过他的脸颊。

 

Steve一言不发，那些化妆遮瑕变成了一道道棕色的污痕，露出下面暗紫色的淤青。Bucky痛苦地扭动着，不去看Steve的眼睛，他这么做只不过是因为他付了自己钱。

 

“好了。”Steve坐直身体，看着Bucky的脸。“来吧，我给你拿点冰。”

 

Bucky默不作声地跟他来到厨房。Steve在冰箱里鼓捣了几秒，拿出一包冻豌豆——这包冻豌豆他自己用了好多次了，这真要感谢S.H.I.E.L.D八辈祖宗——递给他，然后靠在了灶台上。“你饿吗？”

 

“你到底想从我这要什么？”Bucky的问题脱口而出。“你是那种就想干聊天的人？1200块对于一次心理治疗可是比大数目，我是说，我没别的意思，就是没想到你是那种‘今晚我很寂寞’的人。仅此而已。”

 

“外面很冷。”Steve耸耸肩。“就是觉得你可能想要一顿热乎乎的晚饭，洗个澡什么的。”Steve没有直说，其实他确实很寂寞，不过这话跟现在的情况也扯不上关系。而且他也没有提最近那三个被杀的年轻男妓。

 

Bucky隔着豌豆袋子瞪着Steve，“这可不是 _漂亮女人_ 1，老兄。我不需要救赎。”

 

“知道。”Steve秒答，“我知道。”

 

Steve觉得他的表情一定能让人相信，因为Bucky看了他一秒然后翻了个白眼，又摆出那个调情样的微笑。“不管你要什么了。只要你给我钱，我就是你的。”

 

“哦，你提了这个。”Steve回到卧室，走在衣橱后面的小保险箱跟前。作为S.H.I.E.L.D特工，就得备着1000块的现金，时刻准备出发。不过他从来没想到过会买MB。

 

 _男妓_ ，Steve在心里更正自己。或者大概说“性工作者”会更有礼貌些？ _给自己的提醒：回来查一查恰当的专业用语。_

 

他递给Bucky 600块现金，然后去热吃剩的中国菜。这已经快凌晨1点了，但是，见鬼——在厨房温暖的灯光下，Steve能看到Bucky窄细的腰，和他暴露得过分的锁骨。

 

他把炒面盛到一个碗里，递过来。“给。吃东西，洗澡。我一会给你拿被褥。”

 

“你叫什么啊？”Bucky嘴里嚼着一大口炒面问道。

 

“Steve，嗯，Steve Rogers。”

 

“很高兴见到你，Steve Rogers。”Bucky说。在Steve回卧室换睡衣的时候，Bucky的脸忍不住直发热。

 

1 **《** Pretty Woman》（《漂亮女人》/《风月俏佳人》/《麻雀变凤凰》）。应召女郎与大富翁坠入爱河的故事。

 

***

 

在等Bucky洗完澡出来的时候，Steve在沙发上差点打盹儿睡过去，他实在是累惨了。最后，门终于开了，当Bucky穿着Steve的T恤和运动长裤，湿发在耳边卷着，轻手轻脚地走进起居室时，Steve觉得内心里一阵抽痛。

 

他同时又很惊讶，因为Bucky的左臂是 _金属的_ 。这就解释了那双皮手套，可是，该死——在那个时代，Steve见过很多截肢患者，但从没见过这样的假肢。

 

Bucky迎上他的注视，微抬起下巴，一脸防备，“有什么问题吗？”

 

“不，当然没有。”Steve说。他看着Bucky的眼睛，小心地不流露出一丝怜悯的神情。“就是——这条假肢可真不得了。我认识一个人，能摸一下这胳膊让他死都行。”

 

Bucky耸耸肩，放松下来。“在哥伦比亚，有人给我装的。只是实验性的，整个跟我的脑子还有什么的连在一起。我必须几个月就回去一次，好让他们确保我的脑子没爆炸或是怎么的。”

 

“老天，可千万别。”Steve干巴巴地答道。

 

“Hey，我靠的是这儿。”Bucky坏笑着，指了指自己的脸。他走过来站在Steve跟前，然后，行云流水地，一条腿的膝盖跪在Steve的大腿上，就这么坐了下去，还贴得很近。

 

“Bucky——”

 

“我会让你爽翻天的。”Bucky低语着，突然间，他的右手抓住Steve的下颌，指甲轻轻抓挠着他的后颈，之后他狠狠对着Steve吻下去。

 

Steve的嘴在诧异间张开了，Bucky立刻把舌头伸进去，一秒都没耽搁。他的舌头进进出出，就好像他们已经干上了，又湿又热又下流。Steve浑身战抖，Bucky的嘴唇为此弯成一个得意的微笑，拇指扫过Steve的下颌骨。Bucky亲吻着他的下巴，上唇，然后又回来吮吸Steve的舌头。

 

Bucky闻起来就像自己的香波味儿，尝起来像薄荷牙膏味儿，这一切就仿佛是熟悉和下流的怪异混合体，让Steve在Bucky的嘴里呻吟，然后开始回吻他；张开嘴，舌头和Bucky的纠缠在一起，更深入的品尝他。

 

Steve抬起手摸到Bucky的屁股，手指滑进他那借来的上衣里。Bucky开始喘息，咬着Steve的下唇，把舌头伸进嘴里舔他。然后他哼哼唧唧地把屁股在Steve大腿上磨来磨去，还向前拱，Steve能感觉到他那在运动裤下肿胀的分身，然后——

 

“上帝。”Steve喘着粗气，扭动身体挣脱开，“停，停下。”

 

Bucky皱着眉，低头看着他，嘴唇娇艳湿润，双颊潮红，“为什么？”

 

“因为我不想要这个。”Steve声音嘶哑地说。“你没必要——天啊，你没必要这么做，OK？抱歉，我本不该……”他动了动身体，Bucky从他大腿侧面翻下来，跌坐到沙发上，自己一下子站起来，猛得头都有点发晕。

 

“哦得了吧。你就过来干我，行吗？”Bucky说。“你花了钱了啊。”他顿了一下，“噢，我没病，行了吧？我每个月都去诊所，我可以给你看那些该死的化验结果，如果……”

 

“不，不是那个问题。”Steve打断他，“只是，我只和对方也想要的人上床。”

 

“你想要，我就想要。”Bucky说着，就在沙发上摆出双腿大开的姿势，尽管他穿着全套衣服，但仍然十分的色情。“来嘛，让我报答你。”

 

Steve眨巴了几下眼。 _集中注意力，_ _Rogers_ _。_

 

他深吸了一口气，平静地说；“在这安睡一晚就是回报我了。”

 

Bucky翻了翻眼睛，“我收回前言。你这人可真没劲。”

 

“抱歉，”Steve朝卧室走去，打算悄悄地自撸，他大概 _15_ _秒_ 就能射出来了。“晚安，Bucky。”

 

“这种自我压抑是40年代的做法了！”Bucky在他身后喊道。

 

Steve关上了房门。

 

***

 

他醒的比平时晚，就算Hill特工可怜他，让他在中午的时候才到总部报到，醒得也算晚的了。他走到起居室的时候，Bucky还睡得死死的，他趴着，金属手臂耷拉在沙发边上。深色的头发一团乱，四处支愣着，脸上一片安静祥和。他看起来——那么年轻。

 

Steve看了他几秒，然后打开了咖啡机。

 

他像个专业大厨似的打着薄饼的面糊，打到一半的时候，Bucky终于有动静了。他嘀咕了几句，手指动了动，突然睁开眼，说：“这到底——妈的！” 然后一下子直起身，差点从沙发上掉下去。

 

“Hey, hey。”Steve轻柔地说，好像在跟一只吓着了的小动物说话。他知道，在一个自己都不知道身处何处的地方醒来是什么感受。Bucky猛回过身，双眼大睁。“Hey，没事。你现在很安全。还记得我吗？”

 

Bucky盯着Steve看了一会儿，然后放松下来，脑袋一下子靠回沙发上。“上帝啊。”

 

“早上好，”Steve说：“要薄饼吗？”

 

“薄饼……”Bucky重复道。

 

“对。我做饭一团糟，不过就算是我也能看懂Bisquick饼干粉盒子上的说明。”他热诚地笑笑，又倒了点面糊到烤盘里。“那儿还有咖啡。”

 

“ _咖啡_ _~_ ”Bucky很感兴趣。Steve开始觉得，Bucky刚起床时就是这样的。Bucky在捋顺信息，然后他停下了。没必要。

 

“马克杯在上边。”他拿铲子指了指。Bucky拖着脚走进厨房。到现在Steve才注意到，他的运动裤穿在Bucky身上长了几英寸，堆在他的赤脚上。

 

他努力试图让自己不觉得这很可爱。

 

他们坐在厨房餐桌前，上面摆着薄饼和咖啡。Bucky在自己那份上到了一大……堆的糖浆，跟条饿狗似的把食物往嘴里塞，另一边的Steve在看报，不去理会Natasha发来的一条短信——上面是一只长相奇怪的猫。

 

他的这种忽略显然是个错误，因为她三分钟后又发了一条信息： _我发现你忽略的我发的猫咪图片，我就是想让你知道我很不高兴_ 。

 

他翻了个白眼，回复： _很高兴知道在工作上，我们开始了富有成效的一天。_

 

 _Sam_ _说hi_ _，还说你来的时候应该给我们带午餐。_

 

Steve的手机响了一下，是Sam的一条短信： _告诉_ _Nat_ _别发信了，赶紧开始填写文件。_

 

 _你俩就离1_ _米远，我不是你们的信使。_ Steve把这条信发给他们俩，然后继续吃早餐。

 

“女朋友？”Bucky坐在桌对面问。

 

“不是。”

 

“男朋友？”

 

“可以猜烦人的同事。”Steve这么说着，声音里却难掩喜爱。他把东西咽下去，放下叉子，然后看着Bucky的双眼——其中一只眼眶周围还有消散些了的淤青。

 

“那，”Steve语气柔和，“你想说说发生了什么事吗？”

 

Bucky一下子僵住了，“我觉得这不关你的事。”

 

“是不关我事，只是” ——想确定不是一个TM的连环杀手干的——“想确定你没事。”

 

“我能照顾自己。”Bucky高声道。“我不是那些小屁孩基佬，好吗？我成年了！”

 

“好。”Steve说。然后，他内心S.H.I.E.L.D.特工部分不会让这个机会溜走，所以他问道：“你最近有没有听说……有任何人受过伤害？其他，额，性工作者。”

 

Bucky彻底不乐意了。他的脸一下掉下来，把椅子往后推，站起来。

 

“我觉得我在这呆得够久了。”Bucky冷静地说，“你还欠我600块。”

 

“啊，对，当然。”Steve走回衣橱里的保险箱那，咒骂自己。Sam和Natasha在这方面比自己强多了，连哄带骗套话的技巧。Sam能让人自己都没意识到就开始吐露心声，而Nat是又有致命脸蛋儿又有大概5层楼那么高的智商，可以把人耍得说出她想要的所有信息。

 

Steve可以即兴做一个煽动性的演讲，但是，显而易见，他不善于耍小伎俩。

 

把他保险箱拿空了，勉强凑够了剩下的600块。当他回到起居室的时候，Bucky已经换好了自己的衣服，戴上了皮手套遮住自己的金属手指。

 

Bucky抬起头，昨晚那种情色的微笑又回到他脸上。完美的面具。

 

“太棒了！”他从Steve手里接过钱，然后贴过来，指尖在Steve的腹部擦过，探起身在他嘴角印下一吻。

 

Steve纹丝没动。

 

“回头见，帅哥。”Bucky贴着他的肌肤低语，临出门前回头朝他眨了一下眼，仿佛知道Steve正盯着他那包在黑皮裤里的屁股看。

 

门关上了，Steve长出了口气。

 

镇静，Rogers。他严厉地跟自己说。

 

他还是得洗个冷水澡。

 

***

 

虽然他们先前发了短信，Steve还给他们带了午餐，但是走进总部的时候，Sam和Nat还是十分沮丧。

 

他的胃里像沉了块儿石头，因为他已经知道了。“又一具？”

 

“跟前三具一样。”Natasha说，“手被绑住，头骨碎了。”

 

“又是男妓？”

 

“是啊。”她从桌上推过来几张照片给他看。是犯罪现场的照片，鲜血淋漓触目惊心；但是Steve还是能分辨出来他长得很好——高颧骨，嘴唇饱满，身形轻盈。“他用Vik这个名字，不过真名叫Viktor Lukev。”

 

“俄罗斯人？”Steve皱眉，“这有关系吗？”

 

“事实是，”Sam答道，“很难追查到他们的信息，因为他们都不用真名，不过Stark刚刚发来一些消息。头三个里有两个是俄罗斯人，而这三个全都来自一家叫‘红房’的酒吧。”

 

“那个……”Steve的声音小下去，“怎么这么耳熟？”

 

“可能因为那地方离你家就五个路口。”Natasha说。她叹着气直起身，“为了获取信息，我们有时候得去卧卧底。”

 

“那肯定是我来扮成脱衣舞男。”Sam满脸严肃，顺道躲开Nat的一记手肘，“Hey，我生来就是干这个的。承认吧！”

 

“绝不。”Natasha憋住一个微笑说着。当她看见Steve的时候，眼睛都亮了，“你带吃的了，对吧？”

 

“好多墨西哥卷，这就来。”Steve说，“Nat，给你的贴了标签。”

 

她叹了口气，“因为你们都弱爆了。”

 

“这点上我不跟你争。”Sam有一次尝过Natasha十级辣度的墨西哥卷，差点哭了。“给我我的白人老爹卷儿，快，我一点都不觉得丢人。”

 

就在Steve分发食物的时候，Viktor Lukev的照片又在他眼前闪过，他觉得胃拧了一下。如果红房离他的公寓这么近，就在他碰见Bucky的地方一个路口之外……

 

好吧。在他的工作领域，不存在巧合。

 

他试图把注意力放在案子上，Sam和Nat的谈话上，但是在他脑子里已经盘算好了，下班之后要去趟银行。

 

***

 

Steve开了一辆S.H.I.E.L.D.的车回家而没坐地铁，这样他就能顺路在银行还有汉堡店停下。纽约的交通总是这么要命，就算现在已经晚上11点了。不过在他到家的附近，路上清静了点儿。

 

他路过昨天遇到Bucky的那家旧酒吧，不出意料地没有看见他。之后，他就在附近的几个街区开车慢慢转，眼睛一直盯着马路上——就在那！

 

Bucky今晚穿了件黑色连帽衫，双手插在口袋里，跟昨天一样的黑皮裤和一双厚重的靴子。他站在一个遮阳棚的阴影里，但那就是Bucky，错不了。

 

Steve在路边停下。Bucky等了几秒才舔着嘴唇，慢悠悠地朝他的车走过来。他又化了妆把青眼圈遮住了，此外，还用了眼线笔，这让他的蓝眼睛在街灯下闪闪发亮。

 

Steve把副驾驶那边的窗户摇下来，身体探过仪表盘，Bucky的表情迟疑起来。

 

“我买了汉堡。”Steve把油乎乎的纸袋提起来，“热的，正好吃。”

 

“你想干嘛？”Bucky问。哦，是啊，很正当的问题。昨天估计是Steve干过的最离谱的事了，而现在，他又连着干了第二次。

 

但是，Viktor Lukev破碎的脸在他脑海里闪过，然后——

 

“听着，”他把声音压低，尽管周围本来也没有人能听见。“我说这条街现在不安全，你一定要相信我，好吗？”他端详着Bucky的脸。“你可以让我走开，但是我有一口袋吃的，还有大概1000块。就等着人来拿。”

 

“我的过夜费是1200。”Bucky说，但听起来没那么坚持。

 

Steve耸耸肩，不过他觉得自己特别地紧张。“我都赚不了那么多钱。”

 

Bucky盯着他看了好长时间，然后开口：“老兄，你好的这口儿可真奇怪。”他打开车门，坐进副驾驶座，就立刻开始找吃的。

 

“好吧，Steve Rogers。”他嘴里塞满了薯条，“我是你的了。”

 

***

 

最后他俩就是坐在沙发上看电视而已，因为Steve累成狗了，就想睡个10年才好呢。他都不知道现在看的这个节目讲的什么——外星人，大概？这个台是Netflix，他机械地吃着汉堡和薯条，处于半睡眠状态。

 

Bucky蜷缩在沙发的另一个角，膝盖缩在胸前。他又穿着Steve的衣服，在他身上有点大，在电视机屏幕散发的光线下，他看起来那么陌生又那么美丽，还显得很小只。

 

Steve仰起头，歇会儿眼。他肯定睡着了，因为几分钟之后，在他一哆嗦清醒过来的时候，Bucky离他近了好多。在昏暗的光线里，他俩的脸就隔着几英寸。

 

“抱歉，”Steve含糊不清地说，“漫长的一天。”

 

“没事，”Bucky声音很低。他凑过来，把嘴唇印在Steve的脖子上，吻他耳朵下面，温暖轻柔。

 

这花费了Steve每一分的特训成果，才让自己保持不动，没去回应Bucky贴着自己的嘴唇。

 

“Bucky，”Steve说道，“我不想要。”

 

Bucky抽回身，他看起来即不解又恼怒。“你想要！”他说，“你……你付钱了，你TM的昨天就想要，绝对的，我感觉到了！”

 

Steve觉得自己的脸一阵发烫，幸亏屋里很黑。

 

Bucky扭动了一下，人类的那条手臂摸上了Steve发烫的大腿。“得啦，”他咬了一下嘴唇，然后又舔了一圈，Steve强迫自己转开目光。“大帅哥。我一直都跟你说，我一点都不介意。”

 

这时候，Steve的理智回来了。Bucky跟寂寞的人上床来挣钱，现在他赚了1000块，他觉得自己欠Steve的，那些食物，衣服还有沙发。但是，Steve不能接受这种回报。

 

“晚安。”Steve说得很坚决，站起身，Bucky的手从他大腿上滑下去。

 

这一次，在Steve逃回卧室的时候，Bucky什么都没说。

 

***

 

他的手机在凌晨5点的时候震了。他一下惊醒，抓起手机：“Rogers。”

 

“嗨，”Nat在另一头说，声音紧绷，“Stark刚刚得到风声，有给警察的匿名情报。”

 

“别告诉我……”

 

“是。现场见，我给你把地址发过去。”

 

“老天哪。”Steve说道，他现在完全进入警戒状态，想到又一具尸体，胃里就一阵翻搅。又有一个人死了，就因为他们没有足够的信息抓到凶手。“OK，一会见。”

 

他挂了电话，把它扔回床上，从衣橱里抓起黑色的S.H.I.E.L.D.制服。Steve迅速换好衣服，把枪插进屁股后面的枪套里，刷了牙，来不及喝咖啡就拿冷水泼了泼脸。

 

他走过起居室的时候尽量不发出声响，但是Bucky听见他轻轻的脚步声是还是醒了。他坐起身，黑色的轮廓在窗外暗淡的晨曦地映衬下凸显出来，“Steve？”

 

Bucky用沙哑，还没睡醒的声音叫着他的名字，好吧……

 

“刚被叫去工作。”Steve看见Bucky要去开灯，“等一下……”

 

可是太晚了。灯光照亮了房间，Bucky惊恐地看着他。

 

“你是个条子？”Bucky艰难地吐出一句话，在沙发上往后缩，像是要离他越远越好。

 

“Bucky，我保证我没想要逮捕你。”Steve说，“我甚至都不算是警察，你看这制服。”他往前走了走，俩人之间只有几尺远，看着Bucky上下打量他，明白了这跟NYPD制服不一样。

 

“那你是干什么的？”Bucky问，听起来还是吓坏了。

 

“是特工。”Steve说，“我为——有点像CIA，但更小，更特殊，更秘密的一个部门——工作。”

 

“所以你比条子还厉害！”Bucky狠狠地说。他看起来已经准备夺门而出了。“这对你来说是个游戏吗？带个男妓回家，然后早上再逮捕他？”

 

“我没要逮捕你！”Steve又说了一遍。“那是NYPD的工作，而我也没想告诉他们你的事。”

 

“那什么是你的工作？”

 

Steve耸耸肩，“连环杀手，阴谋活动，恐怖活动，双面间谍，黑手党，不过就一次。”

 

Bucky盯着他足有15秒，然后稍微放松了点。“好吧，”他顿了一下，“真TM的，我以为你是个银行职员。”

 

Steve皱皱眉，“我没那么没劲吧？”

 

“那倒没有，就是你整洁的外表。”Bucky朝他歪嘴笑了笑，“作书面记录，我必须说明，在撞见任何执法人员之前，我希望有人提醒我。”

 

“记下了。”Steve说，“不会在发生了。”他又查了一遍武器——手枪，隐藏的战刀，几只镇静剂，是的，以前这些都派上过用场——Bucky在一旁饶有兴致地看着。Steve朝门口走去，“不知道什么时候能回来。你自己弄点吃的。”

 

“好好，你去和犯罪作战吧。”Bucky打着哈欠说，“严厉打击那些……跟人类作对的，不管是什么。”

 

“回去睡吧，Buck。”Steve翻翻眼睛，在Bucky还没反应过来这个新外号的时候，出了门。

 

***

 

匿名情报很准确。又有一具尸体倒在小巷里，和前几次一样的杀人手法；只不过这次，除了钝器击伤之外，心脏还中了一枪。

 

“他越来越生气了。”Sam说道。他表情严肃，一点没有打哈哈的意思。“情绪更加激动。心脏中弹，这可是私人恩怨。这是在传达一个信息。”

 

Natasha挂了一通电话，走到Steve身边。“Barton正赶过来，他会查明弹道。看看我们能不能追查到手枪。”

 

“我们得去查查‘红房’。”Steve说。大家都点头同意。

 

“不知道这人是谁，但是我敢赌任何东西，他也牵连在一起。”Sam叹气，“不过我们查了红房登记在册的所有员工的资料。从动机和手段来说，半个鬼影儿都没查出来。”

 

“行啦，伙计们，”Natasha说道，“看起来我们得去拜访一下红房了。”

 

“到脱衣舞俱乐部执行任务，”Sam说，“这特么才是我能忍受跟你们一起工作的原因。”

 

***

 

Steve在傍晚的时候才回的家。这十二个小时漫长，又让人窝火。期间，他先是要应付Stark，处理文件，还要调查最近那具尸体的背景，接着又是Stark，之后是Barton，然后Tony 尼玛 Stark又来了！这家伙基本上就在嘚啵追查这帮用假名的家伙有多困难，还有他在网上找到了咖啡因香皂。

 

Steve只喝咖啡，谢谢。

 

他开了门，真心觉得屋里肯定没人了——毕竟他就买了Bucky一个晚上。想到此，他努力忽略内心的失落。

 

但是，Bucky竟然还坐在早上Steve离开时他呆的地方，在沙发上昏睡过去了。看起来他应该洗过澡了，还吃了烤吐司，不过眼下，他正睡得熟呢。他的脸刮得干干净净（这意味着他绝对偷了Steve的剃须刀），眼眶的乌青也慢慢消散成了棕黄色，他看起来很安详。

 

不过好像有点太安详了。Steve担忧地在跟前转悠了好一会儿，看毯子下面的胸口有没有起伏。

 

有，Steve放心了。之后，想都没想，他俯下身，伸手把Bucky额前的一缕短发拂走。

 

就觉得那可能有点痒，没别的意思。

 

Bucky皱了皱鼻子，哼了两下但是没醒。Steve没动他，就让他那么暖暖和和地蜷着，自己慢悠悠地走进厨房。还有一大块意大利千层面，足够俩人吃。没别的了。

 

（Natasha一直跟他说，不能靠吃外卖和蛋白奶昔过活。Steve觉得应该开始听她的话了。）

 

他把千层面放进烤箱，定上时。然后一屁股坐进Bucky对面的扶手椅里，从架子上拿出他的素描本，开始画画。

 

一开始，他就是随便瞎画，在漫长的一天工作之后他都这么干：天空映衬下纽约的轮廓，他窗外的大楼，消防梯上趴着的鸽子。一只手，细长有力；一双眼，明亮犀利——

 

Steve画Bucky嘴唇的弧度画到一半的时候，他才意识到自己在干嘛。他刚要停下，不过，嗯，这么没什么害处吧？

 

于是，他让铅笔在纸上滑动，勾勒出Bucky身体的大致轮廓，还有沙发和披在身上的毯子，接下来开始描绘细节：那些阴影，和一头乱发的暗色。他那条血肉的胳膊如何搭在平坦的腹部上，手指时不时地抽一下，金属手臂顺着沙发边沿垂下去，在灯光下闪闪发亮。Steve把他眼眶淤青部分的颜色涂深，然后是长长的睫毛，和微微嘟起的嘴。

 

他画了很长时间，窗外夜色降临。城市的喧嚣从街道传来，出租车的喇叭声，人们的叫喊声，轮胎与地面尖利的摩擦声，但是Steve没怎么注意到这些。他沉浸在自己的世界里描绘着Bucky——在熟睡时那么年轻又优雅，他全神贯注于Bucky的线条和角度。

 

当烤箱“哔”的一响时，差点把Steve的魂儿吓没了。他把素描本塞回书架上，冲进厨房。

 

他回头往起居室扫了一眼，Bucky已经醒了，一脸不高兴。

 

“早，”Steve说。

 

Bucky眼神迷离地瞅瞅Steve，又看向窗外的夜空，突然瞪大眼：“妈的！”

 

“我不想叫醒你。”Steve把千层面铲到两个盘子里，“你睡得太熟了。”

 

“抱歉，额，妈的。”他语无伦次地嘀咕着，摇摇晃晃下了沙发，“艹！我TM的衣服呢？”

 

“台子上。”Steve指了指一小摞已经叠好的黑色衣物。“不过，你知道——”他点了下头，示意好冒着热气的千层面，“你可以吃完晚饭。”

 

Bucky稍停了一下，看着他。慢慢走到灶台前，探过来，先看看了吃的，又抬头看看了Steve。

 

“现在能开始了吗？”

 

“Rogers家的祖传配方，都好几代了。”Steve说着，拿起空了的包装盒。Bucky嗤之以鼻。

 

“哥们儿，你可真怪。”Bucky说着，还是拿起一碟千层面，坐在餐桌旁。Steve觉得自己这局是赢了。

 

他们吃了几分钟，谁都没说话，Steve注意到Bucky吃得比以前慢了，看来是没以前那么饿了。这么想着，Steve觉得自己心里都温暖又高兴起来。但随即，他叹了口气，放下叉子。

 

“出现了一系列谋杀案，”他开门见山，上帝知道，遇到难题他从来不会打退堂鼓。在桌对面的Bucky嚼着半截停住了，不过Steve继续说着，“我跟我的小组正在调查。我们知道所有的被害者都曾是男性性工作者，而且，他们所有人都与红房这家脱衣舞俱乐部有关。”

 

Bucky小心翼翼地一动不动，脸上不动声色。

 

“我不是想暗示什么，”Steve静静地说道，“我只是给你一个地方呆。直到我们抓住那家伙。”

 

Bucky看了他好长时间，才说：“为什么是我？”

 

“我碰到你了，”Steve耸了下肩，“你看起来……很冷。”

 

“我看起来很冷。”Bucky重复着这话，眉毛高高挑起，“我看起来 _很冷_ ，所以你花2000块买了我两个晚上， _什么都没干_ ？”

 

“听起来是这样。”Steve说。

 

“你说给我个地方呆，是什么意思？”

 

“就是这意思。在这呆着，在这睡觉，知道我们查出谁杀了那些性工作者。”Steve吃了一口千层面，坚定地迎着Bucky的注视，“不能给你更多了，不过……有吃的，衣服，还有沙发。”

 

Bucky眯眯眼，“你想要什么做回报？”

 

“嗯，”Steve故作轻松，假装自己在思考，“首先，我头上少了一具尸体。”

 

Bucky几分钟都没说话，皱着眉头几口把千层面吃完。最后抬头问：“我能离开吗？”

 

“什么？”Steve说着，惊得下巴要掉，“上帝，是，当然可以。我没想让你变成我的囚犯，我只是想……”他突然停下，绞尽脑汁地搜寻恰当的词语来解释他内心的奇异揪痛。这种直觉告诉他，这个人，这个坐在他对面，头发乱糟糟，蓝眼睛，撅着嘴，满脸不高兴的人，非常重要。值得他不惜一切去保护。

 

“外面不安全，对于，额，你这种职业的人来说。”最后他的结束语很差劲。

 

“我这种职业。”因为觉得好笑，Bucky的眼睛直发亮，“抱歉，你能详细说一下吗？解释解释我到底是做什么的，Steve？”

 

“你靠跟人干来赚钱。”Steve就想让他吃惊。这确实奏效了：Bucky简直是面露喜色，他嘴唇轻挑，得意一笑。

 

“我把你惹火了，是吧？”他嘲弄道，“一直都是好好先生，直到有人激你。”

 

“对此我不予回答。”Steve答道。

 

“你会的，如果我说你硬不起来。”

 

Steve怒目相向，Bucky咧嘴一笑。

 

然后，“我会在这呆着，”Bucky说，“因为你真TM有意思。”他眼睛眨巴眨巴，“这让我想把你切开，看看你里面怎么长的。”

 

“我已经后悔了。”Steve嚼着饭，小声抱怨。而Bucky只是大笑。

 

***

半小时之后，Steve的小臂整个浸在洗洁精水里，刷着烤盘上沾的千层面，而Bucky靠在灶台上随意翻着一本书（老天，你不会跟美国历史有一腿吧，Steve）。Steve弯下腰，想再拿点洗洁精，结果忍不住疼得直吸气——他疼是因为这一整天都弯着腰检查卷宗，还在闲暇的一小时又跟Sam去了趟S.H.I.E.L.D.健身房。

 

“你还好吧？”Bucky问

 

“这份工作的危害。”Steve说道，“我身上四分之三的伤都跟文书工作有关。”

 

Bucky看着他，满怀兴趣地问：“有枪伤吗？”

 

“俩个。一点都不好玩。”

 

“在哪？”

 

“这儿。”Steve指着胸口，肩头正下方的地方。“还有这儿。”下腹部，打中内脏的一枪。“这一枪……很糟糕。”

 

Bucky的目光跟着Steve的手，最后又转回了他脸上。“我能看看吗？”

 

“为什么？”Steve问。

 

“就是好奇。”

 

他试图想出一个合理的理由说不，但是，那些就是伤疤，一些小伤疤。

 

所以，Steve把T恤的领子拉到一边，露出锁骨和那里浅浅的伤疤，皮肤上有一小块白色，那里就是子弹挖出来的地方。

 

“东欧。”他说，“近五年的事。我不能再多说了。”

 

“好吧，007。”Bucky笑了笑。他看向Steve的腹部，那儿还有一个疤。Steve顺从地撩起上衣，刚刚够露出第二个疤。这个比另一个大一点，不过看起来要严重多了。

 

Bucky低低地吹了声口哨，“你把谁惹急了？”

 

“差不多整个华盛顿吧。”Steve嘲讽道，“跟你说，我当时治了好长时间。”

 

“我能体会，老兄。”Bucky说着，挥了挥自己那条金属手臂。

 

“怎么……？”

 

“事故。”他的回答简短，但语气客气。“有段时间了。”

 

Steve点点头。

 

“知道最糟糕的是什么吗？”Bucky问他。

 

“什么？”

 

“发现这里有多少个恋机械癖。”说着打了个哆嗦。他瞅了一眼Steve的表情，然后翻了白眼，“哦得了，我开玩笑的。”

 

Steve心不在焉地笑笑，把碗碟都刷干净。而内心里却禁不住想，在黑暗里，Bucky紧贴着陌生人赤裸裸的身体，他们的手抚摸那条金属手臂。 _机械。_

 

他身体里的某部分想说，你绝对是人类。但这听起来很蠢，所以他选择闭嘴。可是，在他把盘子放回原处的时候，又忍不住呲牙咧嘴，他后背有七个地方疼得要命。

 

“我能帮你，知道吗？”Bucky突然开口，“你的后背。”

 

Steve转过身，说不用了，但是Bucky已经举起了手，“绝对单纯，我发誓。只是有人说我的双手有魔法，仅此而已。”

 

“谁说的？”Steve已经没什么气力了，他的后背真的疼死了。

 

“所有人。”Bucky答的漫不经心。他从凳子上蹦下来，走到Steve身后。“行吗？”

 

“好吧。”Steve回道。马上，Bucky的手放到他的肩上。一开始很轻，温暖的触感透过薄薄的上衣落到皮肤上。随后，他握住肌肉，拇指正好捏着疼痛的地方。一只很柔软，另一只却是无可置疑的金属。Steve已经喘不上气了。

 

“哦，见鬼！”他倒吸一口气，撑在洗碗池上。Bucky轻笑着，又按了一下。有点疼，不过是那种舒服的疼，深入骨髓的满足感。在Bucky按摩他肩膀的时候，Steve撑住水池边，让脑袋向前耷拉。他觉得自己就要化了。

 

“我都说了，”Bucky听起来很得意，“我的手有魔法。”

 

Steve虚弱地点点头。Bucky又笑起来，手向下移，用指关节碾着他的背阔肌，拇指在他脊柱的两侧。他摸到了所有那些硬块，正把它们揉开。暖流在他触摸所及的地方散开，甚至是他左手摸到的地方。

 

“上帝啊，Buck。”Steve闭着眼嘟囔着。这其实应该挺尴尬的，但是他不在乎。“我觉得你把去年的伤都揉掉了。”

 

他的后颈能感觉到Bucky的呼吸。“看起来你终于找到我的一个用处了。”

 

“不，”Steve说，“是你帮了我一个大忙。”

 

Bucky的手指捏着他的背，没有说话，仍旧为他按摩肌肉，把那些皮肤下的硬块揉开。不一会儿，Steve就在那双手里骨头都苏了，舒服得不知今夕是何夕，在Bucky捏到酸痛的地方时可怜兮兮地直哼哼。他能想象，以后Bucky肯定会可劲儿地嘲笑他，但是，该死的，真是有魔力的手。

 

过了会儿，Bucky退后一步，静静地说：“现在觉得怎么样？”

 

“棒透了！”这话简直是随着呼吸喘出来的。他转身对着Bucky，倚在水池边，把头向后仰抻抻脖子上的肌肉。“说真的，谢谢了。我今晚应该能睡个好觉。”

 

当他抬起头，Bucky就站在那看着他。他的嘴唇湿湿的还有点肿，好像他一直咬着那儿。

 

Steve歪嘴一笑，“我愿意随时还你这个人情。不敢说是我能帮多大的忙，不过……”

 

“噢，没事的。”Bucky说道，然后，毫无预警的，他在Steve面前跪下。

 

“额……”Steve吓了一跳。Bucky微微摇了摇头。他抬起右手抓住Steve的屁股，身体前倾，鼻子贴在Steve运动裤的裤腰上，但是却没要往下拽。

 

反而，Bucky把Steve的上衣撩起来几公分，亲了他腹部上那个白色的疤痕。

 

他的姿势维持了几秒，但只不过是把嘴唇贴在那块淡淡的，凸起的肌肤上，那个宛如怪异星爆图案的，子弹射入的伤口处。随即，他退后，站起身，说：“晚安，Steve。”

 

“晚安。”Steve悄声回道。

 

Bucky躺进沙发里，好像什么事都没发生似的。但是，Steve花了好长时间才能动。

 

***

 

“这没我想的好玩。”Sam道。

 

他们坐在红房脱衣舞俱乐部的一个黑暗角落里，穿着便装，戴着Stark给卧底任务设计的几乎隐形的微型通讯装置。Natasha最惹眼，她红色的头发随意地搭在肩上，深红色的口红吸引着俱乐部里的一众恶心，寂寞的中年大叔。

 

Steve只是尽量不与任何一个人的目光接触。

 

这里的脱衣舞者全是女性（这又增加了案件的神秘性——为什么有如此数量的男妓跟这个地方有关），而且说实话，这里就是一个普普通通的脱衣舞俱乐部——闪烁的霓虹灯，从天花板伸下来的钢管，以及供女孩们跳舞的舞台。一大群人闹哄哄，醉醺醺的，但是没有任何不祥的迹象。

 

“男人真可爱。”Natasha盯着那群人，语气冰冷。

 

“是啊，这太三俗了。”Sam回道，“我受用不了。我以为我会喜欢，不过我现在就想洗个澡。可能再给我妈打个电话。”

 

“我们得想法进入后面的房间。”Steve说，“那里很可能是他们……”

 

Nat举起一只手，看似随意的一个动作，但Steve马上闭嘴。

 

“两点钟方向。”她端详着自己的指甲，漫不经心地说，“黑衬衣。”

 

Steve望过去，目光刚好落在那个面朝俱乐部后面的人身上。他肌肉结实，比这里的大多数人年轻，短胡茬，脸有棱有角，挺帅。

 

“不是顾客。”Steve小声说。

 

“保镖？”Sam喝了口饮料。

 

“看起来像。退役军人，我猜。特种兵。”Natasha说道，“不是舞娘雇佣的。她们雇不起。”

 

Sam点头，“我们应该靠近点？”

 

“不是 _我们_ 。”Natasha说着从座位上站起来，故意朝后面那个保镖走过去。Steve注意到她的屁股比平时扭得更厉害，头发飘来摆去。

 

“你最好很高兴有她在咱们组。”Sam跟他说，“别生气，不过你的屁股可扭不成那样。”

 

“就跟你行似的。”

 

Sam邪恶一笑，“我可是很有才的，Rogers。”

 

他们看着Natasha假装撞上了那个保镖，轻佻地笑着把头发别到耳朵后面。通过通讯装置，他们能听见她说什么，还看见一瞬间，她把一个Stark工业微型窃听器粘到他衣服上。

 

“给这位女士打十分！”Sam压低声音说。“OK，Nat，撤。”

 

她最后又向他道个了歉，溜进女洗手间。两分钟后，她出来，朝他们这桌走来。

 

Sam端起饮料致敬，“干得真漂亮！”

 

“我们应该再呆半小时，”她说，“之后向总部汇报。”

 

“Tony还在为不能跟来执行‘脱衣舞俱乐部’任务发脾气呢。”Sam说，“我简直等不急在他跟前念叨了。”

 

“我一直在把舞娘们脚腕的照片发给他，”Nat说，“他超不爽的。”她瞧了眼Steve，这人一直盯着桌面看。Nat挑起一边眉毛，“那只是胸部，Steve。”

 

“这很无礼。”他嘀咕道。没提现在正有一个男妓睡在他家沙发上。

 

Natasha翻了个白眼，“真是个老爷爷。”

 

“开玩笑！老爷爷都是不要脸的混球。”Sam问，“你家人什么样？”

 

“坚忍，整天泡在伏特加里的战斗种族。”

 

Sam瞪着她，“突然间，一切都解释得通了！”

 

***

 

Steve回家的时候，Bucky正坐在厨房灶台前吃麦片。他禁不住想，回家时看到的不是空荡荡屋子的感觉真好。他这么容易就习惯了这些。

 

“Hi。”Bucky说。

 

“Hi，”Steve回，“今天怎么样？”

 

“很舒服。”Bucky做了个鬼脸。

 

Steve笑得很温暖，“那好。”

 

他俩看着对方大概有一两秒，然后Steve眨眨眼，开始给自己弄晚餐。他刚咬了一口马马虎虎做的三明治，就听见Bucky的手机响了。

 

Bucky接电话的时候，声音干脆，清晰又专业，“你好？”

 

Steve集中注意力吃他的三明治。

 

“我——是，”Bucky说，“对，当然。”Bucky停了一下，听着电话那头的人。“对，把地址发给我。半小时。”他压低了声音，“我，不不，上帝，不是。我……我只是呆在朋友这呢。”又停了一下。“是，我知道。谢谢。”

 

Bucky挂了电话，撅起嘴，皱着眉。“新主顾。”他紧盯着Steve，好像要看他有什么反应。“我得去见他。”

 

“嗯，当然。”Steve说。Bucky放松了些——就仿佛他已经做好准备Steve要说不行，然后强迫Bucky呆在家一样。这么一想，Steve心里就难受。

 

他特别想知道到底是谁让Bucky觉得世上所有事情都TM是陷阱。

 

“多当心，好吗？”他说，“外面还是不安全。”

 

“其实，从来都不安全。”Bucky轻描淡写道。他从台子上抓过自己的衣服，朝浴室走去。Steve咬了口三明治，下颌紧绷。

 

_新主顾。得去见他。_

 

只一秒，他就脑补出了那个画面：Bucky跟一个不知名的，看不清长相的男人滚到床上，就像红房里的那些客人中的一个，又老又寂寞，还疯狂绝望。那种粗暴，贪婪的性爱，完全不顾及对方的感受。

 

Bucky的黑眼圈褪了很多，但还能看出一点点。第一天晚上Steve看见的第二个淤青正好在他锁骨下面。

 

Steve深吸一口气。 _他属于他自己，_ _Rogers_ _。他自己可以做决定。你没权利过问。_

 

Bucky从浴室出来，穿着皮裤，黑色连帽衫，手套又把金属手指藏了起来。他正在抓乱头发，设法让头发有型，而不是耷拉在脑门儿那。

 

“你，额，需要人送吗？”Steve问，尽管亲自送Bucky到他的客人那儿是他最不想干的事。

 

Bucky瞄了他一眼，像是被逗坏了，“哇哦，老兄，你想开车送我去？在路边等到那家伙来完一发？”他笑着，“那可太妙了！”

 

“不是，”Steve大声说道。他绝对脸红了，“只是提议。”

 

Bucky从桌台对面探身过来，揉了揉Steve的头发。“不用熬夜等我，爸爸。”

 

Steve差点被三明治呛着，“我的上帝，不许再那么叫我！”

 

Bucky笑得很开心。

 

***

 

Bucky不在的这段时间，Steve努力集中精力在别的东西上——电视节目，画画，看书。但是那些死人的样子不断在他心头闪过，Viktor Lukev还有更早的那三个人，面容惨白，浑身是血，双手紧绑着。

 

Bucky可能跟红房没关系，他告诉自己。Bucky呆着的那个街角跟俱乐部挨着，本身可能根本就是个巧合。

 

（在Steve这行里，不存在巧合。）

 

他的身体像拧紧的弹簧，努力想要看进去历史频道的节目，但是没用。然后电话在他口袋里震起来，屏幕上闪过一串陌生的号码。

 

“Rogers。”他语气紧张。

 

一阵安静，随后，不出所料的声音：“Steve？”

 

“Bucky，”Steve尽量不让声音显得自己松了口气。他几天前把电话号码放在了厨房灶台上，可他不知道Bucky还真注意到了，更别说还存到电话里了。“嗨，你没事吧？”

 

“恩，”Bucky说，“恩。”他的声音听起来很奇怪，还迷迷糊糊的不清楚。Steve觉得自己的血都凉了。

 

“你在哪？”他问道，一边抓起钥匙。

 

“Steve，我觉得，恩，”Bucky含糊地说着，“我想大概……他艹TM的，TM的给我下药了，恩……”那头传来摸索东西的声音，“抱歉，我……不知道怎么……”

 

“好。”Steve说着。电梯门开了，他冲进寒夜的空气里，直奔汽车。“没事，Buck。告诉我你在哪儿。”

 

Bucky嘟囔了一个地址，几乎听不清楚。不过Steve随后发现其实就只有几分钟的路。Steve飙过黑暗的街道，把电话贴在耳朵上。“继续说话，Buck。”那头静了一会儿，Steve赶紧说道。Bucky说了个黄段子的时候，他到了。

 

Bucky正讲到最后关键的地方，Steve停在了路边，从车里冲出，朝着一栋高档公寓楼跑去。有那么骇人的一瞬间，他哪儿都没看见Bucky的影子——之后，在遮蓬下面的阴影里，有一道光亮。是手机屏幕。

 

Bucky倚靠在大厦楼门上，从街上看不见他。他蜷缩在一起，膝盖贴在胸前，脑袋无精打采地耷拉着。他还在讲电话，咕哝的声音小得Steve完全听不明白。他的衣服全穿在身上， _感谢上帝。_

 

Steve冲上前，在Bucky跟前蹲下。“嗨，嗨，”他伸出一只手放在Bucky肩上，“嗨，我来了。”

 

“Steve，”Bucky轻轻地念着，之后他抬起头，眼睛瞪大，满是疑惑，“Steve？”

 

“是，Buck。”Steve温柔地拿过Bucky的手机，挂了电话。“来吧，咱们去医院。”

 

“不去医院。”Bucky不满地说，“我没事，就是，就是要晕。”

 

“不行。”Steve伸出手，“你能走吗？”

 

Bucky想了想，“不确定。”

 

“OK。没事。”

 

他把Bucky拽起来，把他的胳膊挂在自己肩上。他们就那样朝汽车走去，歪着，慢慢地走。Steve正要把Bucky搬到副驾驶座上，就在这时，公寓楼门一下子开了。

 

“ _等等！_ ”

 

Steve转身，看见一个男人站着人行道中间，胸口起伏。他大概四十来岁，满头汗，油腻腻的；是那种介绍之后半秒钟就会让人忘了的长相。

 

“别报……我没想伤害他，”那人说。他盯着Bucky，Bucky盯着地上。“只是，我就想让他安静点，我喜欢他们温顺的样子，只是我的小爱好，我没打算……”

 

“等我一下，Bucky，”Steve说。他帮Bucky坐进车里，关上门，然后再次转过来。

 

“不是来真的，他以前从没这样过。”这家伙抽抽噎噎地说。当看见Steve朝他走过来时，他干脆叫起来，想跑进大厦，可惜不够快。Steve一把抓住他的上衣，把他推向墙边。

 

他直盯着那人的眼睛，把他撞到冰冷，粗糙的砖墙上。

 

“ _没有下次。_ ”Steve的声音低沉，毫无生气，怒不可遏。“你听明白了吗？你不许联系他。你不许跟踪他。在街上看见他，你掉头朝TM的另一个方向 _迅速_ 离开。”

 

那家伙呜咽了一声。

 

Steve摇晃着他，“听明白了吗？”

 

“我……”

 

“听！明！白！了！吗？”

 

“是。”那人说，“明白了。我保证，好的，我保证……”

 

Steve放开手，他一下就堆坐到地上，好像他的膝盖撑不住了。Steve最后厌恶地瞥了他一眼，大步离开，把他留在那，在寒冷的人行道上抖成一团。

 

在Steve关上车门，置身在突然的安静之中时，他才意识到自己一直紧攥着拳头。他的指节发白，手指甲抠进了手掌里，呼吸急促。

 

他闭上眼，颤抖着深深吸了口气。当他睁开眼睛时，Bucky正透过呆滞的，半睁着的眼睛看他。他看起来随时都可能昏过去。

 

“对不起，”他声音轻柔，仿佛低语，“对不起，Steve。”

 

“不是你的错。”Steve把车驶离便道。“那不是你的错。”

 

去医院的路上，开到一半的时候，Steve突然想起来那人说的：“ _他以前从没这样过。_ ”

 

可是根据Bucky说的，那人是新主顾。第一次。

 

 _这TM_ _到底怎么回事？_ Steve想着，狠踩下油门。

 

***

 

Steve坐在急诊室里，等Bucky取尿样回来。在那之后便无事可做了，只是等着。医生们密切注意着Bucky，直到他们确定他不会昏厥。之后，就让他回到Steve身边，还给了一系列指示，要观察在接下来的8-12个小时内有什么不良副作用。

 

（Steve给了他们S.H.I.E.L.D.的保险信息，因为S.H.I.E.L.D.保险覆盖各种稀奇的入院理由，还不会被问东问西。这包括，枪伤，刀伤，爆炸导致的失聪，还有非常难忘的一次，是Sam跟一只葡萄牙僧帽水母（1）的纠葛。）

 

Bucky已经恢复意识了，但在离开医院时还不是很清醒。整个回家的路上，他一言不发，只是盯着窗外掠过的车灯和街道。

 

等Steve带着他们回到公寓，Bucky什么都没说径直走去洗澡。他在浴室里呆了有30分钟。

 

最后他终于出来了，穿着Steve的衣服，闻起来是香波味儿。Steve递给他一个花生果酱三明治。“给。你得吃点东西。

 

Bucky点点头。他们坐在餐桌前。一切都这么奇怪，不现实——就好像这本来应该是一顿很普通的饭，但是现在已经凌晨三点了，Bucky看起来很弱小，一脸茫然，而Steve则仍然怒气冲天。

 

他脸上肯定这么写着呢，因为当Bucky最后张嘴说话时，他说，“你想让我走吗？”

 

Steve眨巴眨巴眼，“什么？”

 

Bucky放下三明治，眼睛盯着桌面。“我说，你想让我离开这儿吗？”

 

“为什么我要…… _不_ 。”Steve完全不明白怎么回事，“什么？”

 

“你都气疯了。”Bucky最后抬起头来，示意着Steve的脸。

 

“不是对 _你_ 。”Steve说。“上帝，抱歉。我就是……一直在想那家伙。”

 

Bucky虚弱的笑笑，“我猜，我应该把他从顾客名单里删掉哈？”

 

Steve看向别处，脸颊有点发红。“恩，关于这件事。”

 

“怎么了？”

 

他撇了撇嘴，“我基本上，恩。唉，我差不多已经摆平了。”

 

Bucky盯着他，“你干什么了？”

 

“我……我可能朝他喊了。恩，还推他来着。几下吧。”

 

“你推了他几下。”Bucky重复道。一脸难以捉摸的表情。

 

Steve点头。“那是确凿事实。”

 

很长时间的沉默，Steve坚定地看着厨房窗外，随后，Bucky发出了一声小小的，不能自己的声音，就大笑起来。

 

“你可太特别了，Steve！”他说，笑得肩膀直抖，眼睛温柔又明亮，“老天，我真想看看他的表情。他害怕了吗？”

 

“都快吓尿了。”Steve尽量让自己听起来不那么得意。他记得那人汗湿，吓坏了的脸，但他没说。“希望他受了教训。”

 

Bucky又咧嘴笑了。他继续吃三明治，看起来放松多了。等吃完的时候，他抬起眼，有点不安地说道：“谢谢。”

 

Steve只是耸耸肩。“不客气。行了，去睡会吧，好吗？你看起来累坏了。”

 

“我看起来一点事都没有，你知道的。”Bucky抱怨着。尽管这么说，他还是把盘子放进洗碗池，想以前一样躺倒在沙发上，盖上毯子。

 

“晚安，Bucky。”Steve关了灯。他在一片漆黑里回了卧室，设法没绊倒。

 

Bucky没答话。

 

  1. 葡萄牙僧帽水母：剧毒，蛰人极痛。

 




***

 

Steve大概也就睡了40分钟，就觉得床因为新加的重量陷下去一块。

 

他皱着眉头，一下醒了。外面街灯的一点昏黄灯光从窗帘透进来，正好够他看出Bucky黑色的轮廓在往他床上爬。

 

“Shhh，是我。”Bucky小声说。他钻进被单下面，一下挤到Steve旁边，右臂环抱在Steve的肚子上。

 

“你在干……？”

 

“就是不想一个人睡。”Bucky嘀咕着，声音从Steve肩膀后面闷闷地传过来。“保证不会把手伸进你裤子里。”

 

“恩，谢谢。”Steve低声回道。他刻意地一动不敢动，肌肉紧绷，因为他能闻到Bucky的头发干净清爽，能感觉到他的体温，火热地贴着自己。他的拇指懒懒地摸着Steve的肋骨。

 

然后，Steve想起几小时以前Bucky的样子——瘫在地上，脸色苍白，精神恍惚，用含糊不清的声音叫着自己， _Steve_ 。

 

好吧，Steve想，接着他翻了个身，搂着Bucky把他拉近些。Bucky舒服得哼了一声，把一条腿插进Steve的腿间。

 

“对于一尊希腊雕像来说，你可真舒服！”

 

Steve嗤笑了一下，Bucky的头发蹭在他下巴上。“对于一个穿皮裤的人来说，你也很舒服。”

 

Bucky不雅地哼了一声，“我要让你知道知道，我的屁股包在皮裤里看起来有多棒。”

 

 _相信我，我已经看到了。_ Steve想这么说的，但是没有。“我甚至都想不出你怎么穿进去的。”

 

“我更想让你弄明白我怎么 _脱下来的_ 。”Bucky是声音满是睡意，挂在Steve身上一动不动。“另外，那裤子比看起来有弹性。”他顿了一秒，Steve能感觉到他在坏笑，“就像我。”

 

“噢，老天爷啊。”Steve说，“晚安，Bucky。”

 

“Buck。”Bucky嘟囔道，声音很小，Steve都没听清。

 

“什么？”

 

“喜欢你叫我Buck。”

 

Steve狠狠地咽了下口水，胸口被某种东西压得闷闷的。“好，Buck。”他贴着Bucky的头发低语，“晚安。”

 

“晚安。”过了几分钟，Bucky的呼吸渐渐变慢，抵着Steve上衣的拇指也不动了。

 

Steve清醒地躺在那半小时，听着Bucky的呼吸。

 

***

 

转天早上，他醒来时慢慢感知到周围的情况——首先意识到的是一条胳膊环着他的腰，软软的，甚至还有吹在他脖子上的呼吸。然后，Steve觉得他比任何躺在床上的时候都舒服，他的整个后背都这么温暖，有一条腿随意地搭在他的腿上， _接着_ ，一切都想起来了。

 

他动了一下，试着在不吵醒Bucky的前提下，把自己从他胳膊里弄出来。可是Bucky吸了吸鼻子，搂得更紧了，手指在Steve赤裸的肚子上——一晚上他的上衣滑上去了——动了几下。

 

Steve听天由命地让自己被人这么侵占性地从后面环抱着。

 

他闭上眼，避开暗淡的晨光。今天是周六，意味着不用上班，除非红房案件有新进展。好吧，他试图让自己不去设想这一整天都跟Bucky躺在床上的样子。

 

又过了20分钟，Bucky开始醒过来。Steve看不见他的脸，但是能感觉出Bucky突然紧绷起来，听见他呼吸停了一下。Bucky慢慢，慢慢地开始把胳膊抽走，留下Steve觉得冷飕飕的。

 

Steve翻过来对着他。他俩的鼻子相距只有几英寸，Bucky满怀戒备地看着他，手还搭在Steve腰上。

 

上帝，Steve讨厌Bucky这样提防他。于是，他给了Bucky一个小小的，还没睡醒的微笑，“早。”

 

“妈的。”是Bucky的回答。

 

“什么？”Steve问。

 

Bucky呻吟了一下，翻身平躺过来，看着天花板。“没什么。有人想喝咖啡了，该怎么办？”

 

“自己做，就这样。”

 

Bucky板起脸，“我真想念过去的好日子啊，那时候你多礼貌，还战战兢兢的。”

 

“那也就，三天前。”Steve指出。

 

“还是很想念。”

 

“还是得你自己去弄咖啡。”

 

“ _行！_ ”Bucky说着，姿势难看地从床上爬起来。Steve又躺了会儿，才跟着出去，不过心脏跳得飞快。

 

一切正常，这整个早晨都 _很正常_ ；阳光照在他床上，Bucky刚刚躺过的地方还暖着，枕头闻起来有他头发的味道，他能听见Bucky在厨房忙活。当然，这一切在他接到电话时结束。

 

***

 

“好消息是，”Natasha说道，“我们有了名字。”

 

他们站着停尸房，看着第五具尸体。

 

Sam皱眉，“我觉得那个窃听器不怎么有用。”

 

“是没有。”Natasha把白单子盖回尸体上——他们已经看够了。“得到的信息基本就是关于营业额，舞娘，你还指望有什么。不过，有一个很有趣的对话。”

 

他们出了停尸房，走向电梯。Natasha一路说着。

 

“期间有很大的干扰，”她说，“整个对话几乎听不清，但是Stark设法进行了音频处理，提取了声音。我们得到三个名字。”

 

“它们是？”Steve问。

 

“Rumlow。那个我窃听的家伙。”Nat按下Tony那层楼的按钮。“另外两个，Zola和Pierce——他们是幽灵。没有档案，没有犯罪记录，甚至没有任何社交联系。刻意从所有系统里抹掉了。”

 

“上帝。”Sam说，“难怪我们的调查一直四处碰壁。”

 

“他们怎么和红房扯上的关系？”Steve问。

 

Sam皱皱鼻子，“他们是拉皮条的？”

 

Steve的心一下掉到底儿了。

 

“不知道。”Natasha说道，“但是如果要我猜，我会说很有可能。”她领着大家进了实验室，那里Tony正弯腰摆弄一个比用在Rumlow身上还要小的窃听器。他身边的一个屏幕亮起来，信息飞速闪过，搜索有关Zola和Pierce的踪迹。“有什么事情正让他杀光自己的雇员。”

 

***

 

下班的时候，他们才意识到，除了把那摊活儿留给Tony他们帮不了什么。Sam扭过来对Steve说，“去喝一杯。”

 

“你来吗，Nat？”Steve问。但她只是摇摇头，“当心点，伙计们。”

 

在总部几个街口外有一个酒吧，阴暗狭小，里面是永远都油腻腻的橱柜，空气里漂浮着浓重的烟味。夜晚十分寒冷，他们的呼吸变成了白雾。酒吧里热度让人舒服。

 

他们根本没费事儿点啤酒，直接上了带劲的。Sam举起杯，碰了碰Steve的。

 

“致有了一个名字。”他说，严肃得不像他。

 

“致有了一个名字。”Steve重复道，喝了一大口。那口酒一路烧下去，舌头上的辛辣感像是一种救赎。

 

“为了抓住那混蛋。”

 

“为了抓住那混蛋。”

 

他们静静地喝着，俩人都那么闷闷不乐，还累得要死。通常，S.H.I.E.L.D.解决一个案子不会花这么长时间，特别是死了这么多人的案子——谋杀案能让普通警方花好几年的功夫。但是S.H.I.E.L.D.，他们一直都不太一样。

 

Steve和Sam本着把自己灌醉的目的，威士忌一杯接一杯，还有几杯伏特加。Steve已经没有时间的概念了，他的意识因为酒精变得模模糊糊，直到他的脸贴上手机。已经半夜了。

 

 _Bucky_ _，_ 他的大脑发出声音。然后他推开椅子，“我得走了。”

 

“是啊，”Sam晃着脑袋，“是，伙计，是。我也是。”

 

他们在冷风里斜倚在对方身上，各自叫了出租车。就在Sam坐进去的时候，他扭回身对Steve说，“我知道你有事藏着掖着呢。”

 

“什么？”Steve不敢吱声。

 

“我和Nat。我们知道。”Sam挑挑眉，抓着车门撑住自己。“不过我们觉得你有自己的理由，老弟。你总是这样。”

 

Steve不知如何作答。

 

“就是想让你知道怎么回事。”Sam关上车门，出租车轮胎发出刺耳的声音，车驶离了便道。

 

当Steve笨拙地坐进他的出租车后，他只是把脑门靠在冰凉的车窗玻璃上，闭上眼睛。Sam 卧槽 Wilson。

 

***

 

当Steve磕磕绊绊地出了电梯，顺着过道往里走的时候，他还是醉得一塌糊涂。在他第三次试图把该死的钥匙插进锁扣的时候，门开了一条缝，Bucky的眼睛露了出来。

 

“噢，嗨。”Bucky听起来松了口气，然后他把门敞开。Steve在过道里晃晃悠悠地站了一会儿。当他试图往前迈一步的时候，他估计错误，踉跄着撞到Bucky身上。全世界在他周围危险地旋转起来。

 

“哇哦！”Bucky抓住Steve的胳膊。他的金属手指冰冷冷的。“嗨，哥们儿。玩得太high了，啊？”

 

“抱歉。”Steve嘟囔着。他居高临下的看着Bucky——他在昏黄的灯光下像镀了一层金。“抱歉，跟Sam出去了……”

 

Bucky的表情软了下来，看起来甚至有点 _宠溺_ 。“好，行了。喝点水。如果你要吐，别对着我，明白？”

 

Steve点头。他跟着Bucky走进厨房，听话的坐在厨台旁，Bucky递给他一杯水，“都喝了。你明天早上会感谢我的。”

 

“现在就感谢你了。”Steve告诉他。他喝了一半，使劲喘了口气，“很少这样。喝这么醉。只是……”

 

“又是糟糕的一天？”

 

“他们一直死。”Steve悄声说。隐约间，他注意到Bucky一下不动了，盯着Steve。他强迫自己多喝水，尽管这让他觉得有点恶心。然后盯着自己的杯子，“现在已经五个了。这是……这份工作最糟糕的地方，知道吗？”

 

他觉得Bucky正看着他，还觉得自己很差劲——喝了酒就这么伤春悲秋，还把自己的烦恼发泄给一个自己试图 _帮助_ 的人。他从厨台旁站起身，倚在沙发上。他抻着后颈，闭上眼。就在此时，周围的东西还都是让人发晕的倾斜着，各种颜色的亮点在眼皮后面炸开。

 

Steve听见Bucky逐渐靠近的脚步声，接着，一个温暖的重量落在他旁边，脚趾挤到他腿下面。他把眼睛睁开一条缝，看着Bucky。后者依偎在他身边，端详着他的脸。Steve回望着他，很长时间。

 

他摇了摇脑袋，然后马上后悔了。“就……就是需要睡会儿。”Steve说，这几个字从他舌头上说出来都这么不利索。“嗨，让我……”

 

他挪动身体想从沙发上站起来，但是Bucky扶在他胳膊上的手阻止了他。

 

“你知道，”Bucky的声音缓慢，沙哑，眼睛一直没离开Steve，“我能让你感觉好点。”

 

Steve一瞬间呼吸都停了。他一下子倒回沙发上，眼睛睁得大大的。

 

“你想知道我要怎么做吗？”Bucky问，声音轻柔，低沉。他靠过来一些，Steve现在是一寸也动不了。

 

“我……”他开口，但是什么字也没出来。

 

Bucky挪了挪，正好跪在Steve旁边，他们的脸近到俩人分享着彼此的呼吸。“上帝，我想对你做的那些事。”Bucky低语。“我一直都想，Steve。怎样我才能让你的坚持瓦解，把你撕开，让你爽翻。我TM要摸遍你身体的每一寸。”他向前摇着，鼻子蹭着Steve的鼻子，“你想要吗？”

 

“Buck，”Steve虚弱地说。他 _清楚_ ，他现在就应该让这一切停下，但是——他的脑子晕呼呼的，而Bucky又闻起来那么好。他那么温暖，贴的这么近，他的 _嘴唇_ ，那嫣红、被咬肿了的嘴唇就在眼前。Steve从来都没有他应有的那么坚强，他总是自私的。

 

“来吧，别绷着了。”Bucky的鼻尖拂过Steve的脸颊，下巴，Bucky的呼吸吹在他脖子上。Steve情不自禁的靠过去，眼睛不安地闭上了。“你想要吗，宝贝？”

 

这仿佛有人兜头把一桶冷水浇到Steve头上。

 

他眼睛一下睁开，同时猛地退后。Bucky皱起眉，十分不解，但是Steve脑子里能想的是Bucky不叫他 _宝贝_ ，Bucky不这么干，他不 _想让_ Bucky这么干，因为这听起来如此不真实。

 

“我，恩……我该睡觉去了。”Steve说。

 

Bucky懊恼地叫了一下，“我就是想 _帮忙_ 。”

 

“我知道。”Steve一秒回道，“我……我只是……”

 

“噢，”Bucky撇撇嘴，吐出尖刻的话语，“所以，就是这样。”

 

“什么？”

 

“你，”Bucky对着Steve的整个身体，比划了一下，“你不……听着，我是个TM的出来卖的，好吧，这话我听多了。人们要不花钱跟我干，要不他们离得远远的。”

 

Steve惊恐地看着他，但是Bucky还在继续说。“你想要我，Steve，我 _知道_ 。第一晚的时候你就回亲我了，我能从你的眼神里看出来，而且……我不脏，OK？这只是谋生的方式，这不是……这并不是说我……”他停下，一只手抹抹脸。“艹。没事。你TM的醉了。我……我得……”

 

这一次，是Steve伸手一把把Bucky拽回到沙发上。他迷糊又笨拙地一只手扣住Bucky的下颌，把他的脸抬起来让他俩能双眼相对。

 

“现在我们说清楚，”Steve口气很轻，但十分坚决，“我想要你，想到喘不上气。”

 

Bucky吃惊地张着嘴。

 

“但是，”Steve继续道，虽然他隐约觉得自己不应该说这些，但是眼下一切都乱套了。“但是，现在你住在这，一周前我给了你2000块让你睡沙发，你觉得你欠我的。”

 

他的手指穿过Bucky的头发，Bucky随着他的抚摸摆动，但他的眼睛一刻都没有离开Steve的脸。

 

“如果我再吻你，如果我……如果我 _再进一步_ ，那是因为你想要。真的想要。不是因为钱，不是因为你欠我的。”这些话脱口而出，Steve从来没说过这种话，尽管他的舌头都喝大了。“那时，我们应该完全清醒着，而且你想要做，比什么都想要。你到时候会求我，Buck，我TM的会让你爽到忘乎所以。”

 

Bucky什么都没说，他盯着Steve，像是吓呆了。

 

Steve放下摸着他头发的手，看向别处。“但是我知道你有工作。我 _懂_ ，Bucky。所以，晚安。”

 

说完，他最后站起来径直走回卧室，一下瘫倒在床上。

 

那里空荡荡，冷冰冰的。

 

***

 

Steve第二杯咖啡喝到一半的时候，Bucky醒了，拖着步子挪进厨房，睡眼惺忪地摸到一个马克杯。

 

“早。”Steve忍着脸红说道。昨天晚上的事很模糊，但是他仍然记得发生的一切。这意味着他记得他对Bucky说的每一个字——而这个又意味着，好吧，他现在绝对脸红了。这真太棒了。

 

不过Bucky哼了一下，吸着咖啡的香气，坐在厨台上。通常情况，3/4杯咖啡之后他才会不那么大起床气，正常版Bucky上线。

 

Steve有点讨厌自己知道这一点。

 

他 _真的_ 讨厌自己知道Bucky在咖啡里放了奶油和两勺糖。

 

确定无疑的是，Bucky的杯子基本空了，然后他抬起头说，“你觉得怎么样？”

 

“还行。 我从没宿醉过。肝功能太好，或者什么的。”他笑了笑。“而且，某人昨晚让我喝了好多水。”

 

“那是因为某人亲身体验过。”Bucky又喝了口咖啡，“相信我，老兄，你任何错误的决定，我保证我都干过比那糟糕10倍的事。”

 

“不知道，怎么说呢。”Steve说，“其实，我能活到现在是个奇迹。”

 

“啊？”

 

“是啊。”他向后靠在水池那，感觉到Bucky的眼睛在盯着他。“我小时候很弱小，总是生病。不过这都不能阻止我跟比我大三倍的家伙们打架。”

 

Bucky翘起嘴角，“我得说，很难想象你又瘦又小的样子。”

 

“我那时候才5尺4寸（约162cm），连100磅（约46kg）都不到，一直到16岁都那样。”Steve假装一脸痛苦地说。Bucky瞪大眼，吹了声口哨。

 

“卧槽，”他说，“我打赌你那时候一直都被人欺负吧？”

 

“哦，是啊。我妈有一个行李箱那么大的急救药箱。”

 

“哇。”Bucky眼神闪动，“应该有人罩着你。watch your back”他笑得温和又开心，“我会愿意保护我们的小Steve Rogers的。”

 

“不，我敢肯定你特受欢迎，不会理我的。”Steve这么说着，却忍不住也对着Bucky咧嘴笑起来。这好像是传染的。“让我猜猜——很机灵，但是有时候会惹上麻烦，因为你跟老师顶嘴。非常受女性的欢迎。”

 

“还有男性。”Bucky眨眨眼。“你以前很安静，书呆子。非常喜欢历史，从你那些无聊的藏书判断的。”

 

Steve朝他做了个鬼脸，因为Steve是个成熟男人。“事实上，是艺术。”

 

“真的？”Bucky看起来很感兴趣，“现在还是？我能看看吗？”

 

“额，”Steve有点吃惊。“恩，我是说，我那些就是素描。没什么特别的。”他想起素描本里，那些描画Bucky在沙发上熟睡的黑白线条，赶紧低头看着自己的咖啡。

 

Bucky倔强的抬着下巴。“我想看。”他停了一下，“我是说，如果没关系的话。”

 

“我……OK。”Steve说。他走到书架前，抓起一个旧素描本，没有Bucky素描的，然后随便翻到一页。那是一幅炭笔练习，画的是他一位邻居老太太在做面包，她细瘦，筋骨分明的手在揉面团。她毛绒绒的白猫的尾巴盘在她胳膊上。Steve记得在作画的时候，他特别留意了光线，尝试着把握光线如何一束束的透过厨房照射到她脸上。

 

“给，”他说着把素描本推到Bucky眼前。他胃里一紧，就像每次他给别人看他的画一样那么紧张。他能为S.H.I.E.L.D.出100次任务都没问题，毫不费力地躲开子弹，但是他的艺术作品不一样。

 

Bucky端详着画作，沉默了好长时间，人类的手指摩挲着纸边。当他抬头看向Steve时，他的表情温柔，“真的很棒。”

 

Steve不太在意的耸耸肩，但是脸颊觉得很热，“谢谢。”

 

“我能……？”Bucky问道，比划着翻页的动作，Steve点点头。

 

Bucky安静地把剩下的那些页看完，在看到某些画的时候停下——一只狗，一个在图书馆打盹的人，Sam捧腹大笑而Nat吐着舌头——但是Bucky什么都没说。Steve喝完了咖啡，觉得紧张同时又很傻，最后他去穿衣服准备上班。便装，武器藏起来。他和Nat今天又是便衣任务。

 

当Steve换完出来时，Bucky问：“你怎么成了007而不是靠画画为生呢？”

 

Steve扑哧一笑，摇摇头，“很明显，还不够好。而且，我喜欢能帮助别人。”

 

Bucky挑起一边眉毛，坏笑：“所以，你觉得艺术救不了我们？”

 

“我觉得艺术无法阻止一个连环杀手。”Steve说道，“有些人必须做我这种工作，其他人才能继续从事艺术创作。我是这么想的。”

 

“真不明白为什么 _你_ 要做这种牺牲。”

 

“算不上是牺牲。”Steve耸耸肩，“从一架坠毁的飞机里跳出来可比卖出一幅画容易。”

 

Bucky指着他，“你哪天得给我讲讲这个故事。”

 

“知道吗，我也想听听你的故事。”Steve温柔地说；Bucky紧抿起嘴。

 

“老兄，我觉得你不会想听的。”

 

Steve朝他迈了一步，目光坚定地看着他，“我想。我现在得上班去了，但是……我 _想_ 听，Buck。”

 

Bucky没说话，表情痛苦。过了一会儿，Steve转身走向门口。

 

“Steve。”

 

他转过来，不明白怎么了。

 

Bucky张开嘴，又闭上了，眼睛看着自己的脚。很明显，他内心在挣扎，Steve正要让他别担心，不论是什么，都别担心，然后——

 

“Alexander Pierce。”Bucky对着地板低声说了句。

 

Steve定住了。

 

“有一种药。”Bucky说了这么一句，然后停下了。他金属的那只手攥成了拳头，发出一连串古怪的声响。Steve等了一小会儿，但是Bucky一直缄默着。

 

“好。”Steve说。“好的。谢谢，Buck。”

 

Bucky点了下头。

 

“我现在要走了，但是我几小时后就回来。”突然，一个想法出现在他脑子里，接着，冰冷的感觉包裹住他的心脏。“呆在这，好吗？你在这儿是最安全的。求你，一定要呆在这。”

 

这次，Bucky一动没动。Steve犹豫地走向门口，心里急切地想确认在他回来的时候，Bucky还在，不会自己偷偷跑走。但是他跟Bucky保证过他可以离开。那意味着，如果他真走了，Steve也什么都做不了。

 

***

 

Natasha一分钟以前就应该回来了。

 

Steve坐在上一次坐的那张桌子旁，眼睛盯着后面房间的门，Natasha在16分钟前进去的。红房闻起来满是汗味和古龙水味，每个人都看在脱衣舞表演。而Natasha一分钟以前就应该回来了。

 

“Nat……”他对着通讯器说。没有回应。7分钟了，什么回复都没有，这是官方规定该进去调查的时间。

 

他挤过人群，努力让自己看起来很随意。入口处有几个壮汉保安，不过Nat已经把后面房间那儿的一个保安搞定了——咬着嘴唇把他招呼到洗手间，之后，可能直接敲晕了。

 

Steve溜进后面房间的门。他花了几秒适应那里昏暗的光线，随后，他就看见Nat一动不动地站着房间中央，有一把枪正顶着她的头。

 

“嗨，Steve。”她说着，转了转眼珠。

 

“闭嘴！”拿枪那人激动地大叫着，浓重的德国口音。他很矮，长得有点像猪，带着一副厚厚的圆眼镜。

 

“哎呀，Nat。”Steve小心地向前靠了一步。“太不专业了。”

 

“我只是稍微被别人分了分神。”她歪歪头，示意了一下房间角落。三个人高马大的壮汉一个摞一个的躺在那，都昏过去了。

 

“我说 _闭嘴！_ ”那家伙又叫了一遍，紧张地舔着嘴。手里的枪直哆嗦。他把注意力转向Steve：“你们是什么人？”

 

“特工Rogers和Romanoff。”Steve告诉他，因为也没必要撒谎。“你是Alexander Pierce吗？”

 

那人瞪大眼，“你怎么知道……”

 

“他不是。”Nat说。“我猜这人是Zola。Tony认为Pierce是头子，额，”她用眼角余光瞥了一下Zola，“无意冒犯。”

 

“你怎么知道这些事的？”Zola小声嘀咕着。

 

Nat叹了口气。“Stark是对的。又对了。上帝，他肯定又会得瑟的让人受不了。”

 

“老鹰二号方案。”Steve说。

 

Zola瞪大的眼睛在Steve和Natasha之间看来看去，“什么？说的什么？”

 

“我想我们已经同意改名字了。”Nat说。

 

Steve隐隐一笑，“数到五。”

 

“ _你们在说什么_ ？”Zola大叫道。他的手抖得很厉害，厉害到枪已经指的都不是Natasha的头了——这人 _绝对_ 不是头子。

 

“一，”Steve数着，“二……”

 

Natasha突然行动了。她一把把枪从Zola手里夺下，一腿扫向他的膝盖，Zola像块石头似的一头栽倒，吃惊地尖叫出来。下一秒，她把手枪瞄准他的脑门。“Pierce在哪？”

 

“我不会……”Zola刚说了几个字，Steve背后的门就一下开了，之后一片混乱。

 

Rumlow和另两个人冲进来，手持电棍，还看见至少两把手枪，但是他们先来近战肉搏。Steve对上Rumlow，而Nat解决另外两个。两名特工都把真本事用上了，狠狠地挥拳攻击，躲过对方的进攻，每踢出的一脚都用尽全身力气。Steve强壮敏捷，但是Rumlow也不差——他甚至一拳打在Steve脸上，指节狠狠擦过他的颧骨，带出血来，然后Rumlow竟然 _TM_ _的_ 用电棍 _电_ 他。

 

不过，随后Nat干倒了那两个打手，不久Rumlow也趴下了，Steve的靴子踹进了他的腹部，还在他脖子上电了一下。看起来Rumlow都有点失禁了，Steve只当那是甜点吃多了(1)。

 

“你没事吧？”Natasha问。她看起来什么事都没有，就是稍微有点喘。她示意着Steve的颧骨那。“那马上就要青一大块了。”

 

“我恨电棍。”Steve说。“真的， _真的_ 不喜欢电棍。”

 

“他们可不好玩。”Nat赞同道。“现在，让我们继续刚才没问完的。”

 

他俩转向Zola，后者从刚才开打时起，就一直缩在角落里。他呜咽着，满头大汗。

 

“我知道这不会太难的。”Natasha说道。

 

(1)原文是：It looks like he pisses himself a little, which Steve feels is just desserts. 译者不知如何翻译合适，甜食造成的副作用？

***

 

Zola撑了得有十分钟，不过最后，Nat让他招了。Nat就是这么厉害。

 

“停下！”他最后哭叫出来，又小又短粗的手指捂着脸，好像能保护他似的。“别开枪！我说，我都告诉你！”

 

“好极了。”Natasha这么说着，枪却没有放下。Steve倚着门，看着她干活。 _他_ 知道她不会开枪打Zola，但是Zola不知道。“我建议你现在就开始讲。”

 

“Pierce先生，”Zola静静地说道，“他拥有这个地方。假名，档案上没有。他做的很彻底。”尽管害怕，可他听起来很自豪。“他也拥有这些男妓。”

 

 _他不拥有任何人_ ，Steve想说，但是这一次，他闭嘴没出声。

 

“你负责什么？”Natasha问。

 

“我研发了那种药。”Zola答道。“那个记忆的药。”

 

有什么沉重冰冷的东西沉在Steve心里。两个画面在他心头闪过：Bucky所谓的“新”主顾，他的手指在Steve手里哆嗦着，说“ _不是来真的。他以前从没这样过。_ ”还有，Bucky自己说的，今天早上在Steve的厨房， _有一种药……_

 

“什么样的药？”他厉声喝道。Natasha看了他一眼，觉得反常。

 

Zola推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。“当然，绝无仅有。”他自豪起来。“比Flunitrazepam（1）, Narcozep（2）要更有效。它可以导致彻底的记忆丧失。”

 

Natasha居高临下地看着他，危险的眯起眼。“Pierce负责什么？”

 

Steve已经知道了。

 

“他给他们用药。那些男妓。每次生意约会之后。他们回来，拿着赚的钱，然后他让他们忘了……”

 

“再拿走那些钱。”Steve替他说完，紧咬牙关。“那么他们永远也不知道自己已经被用过了（3）。”

 

“我没法控制他怎么做。”Zola微微耸了下肩，“我只负责做药。”

 

“哦，是吗？”Steve大步走过来，问他。Natasha朝他皱皱眉，不过他没理她。“当红房的男妓最后都死了的时候，我猜也跟你没关系了？”

 

Zola睁大眼，“我……死了？”

 

“Steve，”Natasha轻声说，“他真不知道。”

 

Steve在那站了几秒，呼吸急促，之后他点点头。“给Fury打电话。”

 

“是，头儿。”Natasha说，Steve知道她一会儿会找他谈谈，不过现在？现在他不想去管这些事。

 

（1）和（2）氟硝西泮，为较强的镇静催眠药。

（3）原文为：so they’ll never know they’d been used.“use”可以理解成，被操过了/操过别人了；被下过药了；被Pierce利用过了（赚钱）。此处译者不知如何翻译更准确。

 

***

 

Fury同意Steve和Natasha修整一下，说他会派Sam和Tony去追踪Alexander Pierce。

 

S.H.I.E.L.D.的人一来清理现场，带走Zola、Rumlow和一干人等时，Steve就冲向自己的汽车。

 

 _求你，一定要在家_ ，他发疯似的绝望地想。 _求你，_ _Buck_ _……_

 

他其实很肯定Bucky会离开，今天早上离开的时候就确定了。所以当他拧开门，看见Bucky安静地坐在沙发上时，Steve的腿都软了。

 

Steve身子发沉地倚在门那，脑袋“咚”地一下向后撞在门上。宽慰感涌遍全身，那么美好又幸福。

 

“上帝，你的 _脸_ 怎么了？”

 

“噢，”Steve意识到Bucky在看着他，担忧又小心翼翼。“恩，工作上，糟糕的一天？”

 

“上帝。”Bucky又加重语气说了一遍。之后，他站起来，抓住Steve的手腕把他拖进浴室。“怎么了？你在半悬空把一架直升机炸了？还是揍趴下50个忍者？”

 

“没那么糟。”Steve抗议着。但是他还是让Bucky把他推坐在马桶盖上。这真是第一天晚上的惊人翻版，不过那时候Bucky是那个需要救治的人。“脸上挨一拳，跟被电棍电没法比。”

 

“你被 _电_ 了？”Bucky在放药的柜橱里翻找着，听起来替Steve鸣不平。“谁TM电的你？”

 

“不要紧。”在Bucky跪在他跟前的垫子上时，Steve身体前倾凑过去。Bucky拿着Neosporin急救抗生素软膏，和一条湿毛巾。“他们没赢。”

 

Bucky翻了个白眼，嘀咕了一句什么，但是当他伸手用毛巾擦拭Steve脸颊上破皮的地方时，他的动作很温柔。慢慢地，小心地，Bucky把血擦干净。他离Steve很近，Steve能感觉到他的呼吸，能看见他睫毛投射下来的小块阴影，还有他有些干裂的下嘴唇。

 

“好。”Bucky轻柔的说。他挤了一点Neosporin在右手指尖上，“抱歉如果有点疼。”

 

“有过更糟的。”Steve不自然的笑笑。在Bucky把neo擦在他脸上时，那手指暖暖的擦过他的脸颊，他只是盯着自己的脚。Bucky弄完了，擦干净手指，退后，抬头看着Steve的脸。

 

“谁干的？”他说，不是问话的口气。

 

Steve看着他的眼睛。“Rumlow。”他都不用问Bucky是不是知道这个名字——Bucky缩了一下，好像这个名字直接联系着肢体疼痛。

 

 _他知道这个人_ ，Steve心想，强压下怒火。“他完了，Buck。他，Zola。现在就剩Pierce了。”

 

Bucky咬着嘴唇，点点头。

 

“你……”Steve开口，又停下。他吸了口气。“你知不知道……？”

 

“不知道。抱歉。没爬到食物链那么高的地方。”

 

“没事。”Steve说。他可绝对， _绝对_ 不会当着Tony的面说这话，但是……“全世界最棒的科技专家在追踪他。他只要在 _一个_ 监控摄像头下走过，我们就能知道。”

 

“你要告诉其他间谍们我的事吗？”Bucky让自己的声音听起来很轻，很随意，但是Steve知道这是一个严肃的问题。“就像，‘艾玛，我收容了一个出来卖的’？”

 

Steve犹豫了一下，“我不会提你的名字。”

 

“他们会认为我们干过了。”

 

“那就让他们这么想吧。他们没法证明我们做过任何违法的事。我没有任何觉得丢人的事。”

 

听到这句话，Bucky眨了眨眼，看上去很吃惊，而这让Steve不知如何应对。因为有人在某个时候跟Bucky灌输，他一无是处一文不值，他就是个工具，让人用的东西， _嘛也不是_ 。

 

“听着，”Steve从马桶盖上溜下来，做到垫子上，Bucky跪在他摊开的腿间。“记得Natasha吗，那个我素描本里的女孩？Buck，她以前为克格勃工作。”Bucky瞪大眼睛，Steve继续说：“Sam是个退伍兵，士兵干过什么他就干过什么。我也是。”

 

“我 _就知道_ 你参过军！没有正常人把床弄得那么整齐。”

 

Steve推了他一把，嘴巴咧成一个大大的笑容。他们就这样双眼相对地坐着，马桶座不舒服地顶着Steve的后背，但是他没有动。“重点是，我曾经伤害过别人。”他的声音小下去。“迫不得已杀过一些人。Sam也是，该死，Nat以前是个暗杀杀手。所以，你的过去不是最阴暗的。对我来说不是，远远不是。仅此而已。”

 

“我敢打赌，你觉得这是次很棒的演说。”虽然这么说着，Bucky却笑得很甜。“你骗不了我，Rogers。我已经知道你根本就那么酷。”

 

“你真是个混蛋。”Steve试图保持一脸严肃。“真不知道我为什么要忍受你。”

 

“那是因为我很吸引人。”Bucky说道，“还很有魅力。”

 

“是啊是啊，你就这么继续自己得瑟去吧。”Steve看见Bucky眼神一亮的时候，哼了一下，“ _别说_ ！”

 

“小菜一碟。”Bucky往前挪了一下，Steve的心跳开始加速，但是Bucky过来把额头靠在他的颈窝。他温暖的呼吸吹在Steve的锁骨上。

 

“我猜我应该谢谢你。”Bucky呢喃道，“再一次。”

 

“这是我的工作。”Steve抬起胳膊，环抱住Bucky的肩膀，把他拉进了些；动了动好让自己的下巴放在Bucky的头顶上。“24小时之内，一切都会结束的。”

 

“然后呢？”

 

Steve闭上眼。他想说： _你可以呆在这，想呆多久呆多久。_ 他想说： _我喜欢回家的时候有你。_ 他想说： _请留在这，你让我觉得一切如此真实。_

但是，他没有。因为这个冰冷而难以接受的事实，Bucky靠与陌生人上床赚钱谋生，而Steve没法付他那些钱。他知道，这个都算不上是室友的协议，在Pierce被捕之时就会终止。在那之后，Bucky就没有任何理由再留在这了。

 

所以，他只是说：“我不知道。”而这是事实。但是，出于某些原因，这感觉起来像是第一次Steve打退堂鼓吃了败仗。

 

***

 

他们坐在浴室的地板上很长时间，之时拥抱着，呼吸对方的味道。

 

然后，Bucky直起身，在Steve没有淤青的那边脸上吻了一下，走出门去。

 

***

 

转天早晨，Steve醒来，看到空空的房间。毯子叠好放在沙发上，枕头也拍好了，好起来就好像从没有人在那睡过一样。从没有人一直睡到下午3点，慢慢醒来，蜷在Steve身边，温暖、真实。

 

当然，Bucky的衣服也都没了。他拿起放在厨台上，自己借给Bucky的T恤和裤子，没有留言条，什么都没有，这也不奇怪。Steve甚至都不奇怪Bucky走了。

 

但是，他仍然觉得有人在他浑身的血管里塞满了冰。

 

***

 

Zola拒绝谈话，Rumlow的嘴更严，但是Steve和Natasha已经在前一晚得到他们需要的一切了。其他几个特工在盘问红房的脱衣舞娘和保卫们，但是Steve知道他们不会有太多的收获。Pierce在这点上太精明了。

 

8点过一点的时候，Tony猛地抬头，说：“找到他了！”

 

Steve，Sam和Nat赶过来。Tony指着他众多显示器中的一个，上面正在播放着某个低质量监控的模糊的黑白图像。很黑，不过他们刚刚能辨认出一个中年男人，短短的浅色头发，站着一片毫无特征的砖墙旁。这段录像只有几秒钟长。

 

“狡猾的杂种，这家伙。”Tony说。“我们现在说的这人是个天大的烦人精。运用高科技程度差不多相当于我当年用一个口香糖和别针黑进五角大楼。”他满心期待地看着众人。

 

“抱歉，”Sam说，“你想要一朵大红花吗？”

 

“不，我想要一杯喝的再来点奶酪炸薯条，不过这些可以等等。看这个……”Tony摁了几个键，一个地址出现在屏幕上。

 

Steve的胃口像灌满了铅。

 

“Steve。”Nat说。

 

他点头，“对。”

 

“怎么了？”Tony看着他俩，“什么啊？”

 

Steve艰难地咽了一下，“那是我的公寓楼。”

 

***

 

他们全速赶到Steve的住所，但是，当然Pierce已经不见了踪影。Sam和Nat兵分两路，搜寻Steve公寓楼周围的街区，而Steve则进了大楼。

 

内心里，他知道他们在马路上找不到Pierce的。Steve觉得心里仿佛有根绳子，拽着他进了电梯，来到他的公寓。他的直觉一向很准。

 

出电梯时，他扫了一眼楼道，没有不对劲的地方。他把耳朵贴在自己公寓的门上，里面一片安静。

 

“ _Steve_ _，你又在干什么傻事呢？_ ”Nat通过通讯器问他，因为Nat有可怕的特异功能。

 

“我会让你知道的。”他低声说道。一手摸枪，他打开门走了进去。

 

Bucky站在起居室中央，背对着Steve。在他对面是Alexander Pierce，拿着一把消音手枪对准Bucky的心脏。

 

只半秒钟，Steve拔出自己的枪瞄准Pierce，而后者并没有动，或者压根就不在乎。“放下武器，Pierce。一切都结束了。”

 

他能听见Sam的吸气声，Nat开始下达指令，但是Steve完全不理会这些。

 

“是吗，Steve？”Pierce平静地问道。“因为我保证，如果你想开枪打我，Barnes先生会在他倒地之前就死了。”

 

Bucky的肩膀绷得紧紧的。Steve动了动下巴，往前慢慢迈了一步。“我觉得你不想让手上再多条人命。”

 

Pierce朝他笑了笑。“此时此刻，你真觉得我还在乎这些？而且，请别动，Steve，你会让我非常高兴扣动扳机的。”

 

Steve不动了，但是没放下枪。第一次，Bucky开口说话了。“Steve，”他紧张地说：“赶紧出去。”

 

在其他情况下，这是一句很好笑的话，因为这里是 _Steve_ _的公寓_ ，但是眼下，他可一点都不想笑。“Buck，那不可能。”

 

“他是对的，Barnes先生。”Pierce说。“不可能了。”

 

Pierce动了，Bucky大喊道：“ _不！_ ”之后是一声枪响，虽然有消音器但还是仿佛把空气射穿了一个洞，Steve只觉得有什么“砰”地击中他的内脏。紧接着，是第二声枪响，和第二波爆发的压迫感，这次正好在他的心脏上。

 

他一阵晕眩，倒在地上，过程中脑袋磕到了书架。

 

然后，黑暗笼罩了一切。

 

***

 

他意识到的第一样事物是Bucky的声音。

 

Steve听不清Bucky说的什么。他大概穿的算是Tony最好的防弹背心了，但是他还是被打得喘不上气，而且 _绝对_ 有重度脑震荡。Bucky的声音嘶哑，破碎，愤怒。Steve讨厌听到他这样的声音。Bucky的声音 _从来_ 都不应该是这样的。

 

好像透过一条隧道，或者在水下似的，Steve听见Pierce说：“别动。眼睛看着我。别忘了——我还有六发子弹呢。”

 

“求你，赶快叫救护车！”Bucky哽咽着说，“ _TM_ _的_ 叫辆救护车，让我干什么都行……”

 

“什么都行？”Pierce问。“因为我已经腻味你这种过家家的游戏了，Barnes先生。我觉得我已经忍得够久了。”

 

“行。”Bucky说道：“好，好的，我回去……”

 

“我不想让你跟其他人一样的下场。”Pierce听起来还是那么镇静。“你是我最好的。这是你擅长的东西。请别让我失望。”

 

“我甚至都 _不记得_ 其他人。”Bucky语不成声。“我TM的想不起他们，我想不起 _整个星期_ 的事！我不……你对我那么做，你……”他发出一声小小的痛苦的声音，“你打中了他，上帝，你TM开枪打了他！快打911……”

 

我没事，Steve想说的，但是现在他的声带不工作了。

 

“哦不，”Pierce轻轻说道，“哦，Barnes先生，别告诉我你爱上他了。”

 

Bucky没回答。Steve能听出他急促，浅浅的呼吸声。

 

Pierce叹了口气，当他再次开口时，听起来那么真诚：“对不起，我真是太抱歉了。他对你来说很重要，是吗？”

 

“他曾是个 _好人_ ！”Bucky吼道。

 

“你现在一定很痛苦吧。如果你想，我可以让这些痛苦都消失。”

 

“什么？”

 

“Zola消除记忆的药。”听上去，Pierce好像走近了些，他的脚步走在地毯上声音很轻。“你能忘记这一切，Barnes先生。只需要回来工作。你不用再烦恼这些了，而我也不会想要杀你。其他人想要逃走。我建议你别这么做。”

 

Bucky沉默了很长时间。然后，他说：“我不想忘。”

 

“你有什么可做的呢？”Pierce问他，“像你这样的人，还有哪可去呢？”

 

“我……我不知……”

 

“对啊！”Pierce平静地说。“所以，乖乖回来，我能帮你。跟我走，Buck。”

 

没人说话，Steve在与他脑子里的昏沉作斗争，试图睁开眼，出个声儿，什么都行。

 

Bucky说：“别那么叫我。”

 

“什么？那是你的外号，不是吗？”

 

“ _不许！_ ”

 

“Buck……”Pierce刚说了一个字，就在这时，Natasha破门而入，Sam紧随其后。她进来时差点绊倒在Steve身上，大声骂了一句俄语，然后第三声枪响在Steve头顶上响起。Steve的耳朵跟他脑子其他部分一样“嗡嗡”作响，不过他还是能听见Pierce痛苦的叫声，和他身体砰然倒地声。紧接着是很多其他声音——毫无疑问地，是有人在狠狠踢人肚子的声音。

 

“哇哦，哇哦！”Sam说。“嗨，疯小子，别把嫌疑犯弄死了！我们还需要他呢！”

 

“ _让开！_ ”Bucky怒吼着，因为Sam正试图把他从Pierce身上拽开。然后Nat说：“Steve，你没事吧？”Steve最后， _终于_ 把眼睁开了。

 

他试着说点什么，但是能发出来的只是呻吟。Natasha叹气，“行了，我给Fury发信。你要去医院吗？”

 

“唔……”

 

“我就当你说是了，”她晃着手指，“太不专业了，Rogers。”

 

“哇喔，不要欺负不能还嘴的人。”Sam说道。Steve转过脑袋看向他，头骨的抽痛让他龇牙咧嘴。Bucky发出一声痛苦、无言的声响，甩开了Sam的手。他冲过来跪在Steve身旁，哆嗦着手在他身上摸索。

 

“嗨，”Steve艰难地说，“嗨，我没事。”

 

“ _上帝。_ ”他瞪大眼睛，难以置信地低头看着Steve，仿佛他不敢确定Steve是真的。“5分钟前你怎么不说，你 _TM_ _的这个大混蛋！_ ”

 

Steve想朝他笑笑，“对不起，我……脑……震荡？”

 

“好吧，你需要看医生。”Nat说着，收起电话。“而我，需要一个解释。”

 

正在那给Pierce戴手铐的Sam点点头。“对，我也特别好奇这个有铁手肘的人。他谁啊？”

 

“这是Bucky。”Steve说完就晕过去了。

 

***

 

他在医院里醒过来。Natasha翘着二郎腿坐在床边上。

 

“你是在吃我的Jell-O果冻吗？”Steve问。

 

她耸耸肩，“你刚才睡觉呢。”

 

“我是 _脑震荡_ 。”

 

“嘘，等你回家时我们给你买更多的果冻。你现在可以出院了。顺便跟你说，没你想的严重。就是努力别昏迷就行。”

 

“我尽量。”Steve干巴巴地说，然后又猛地睁大眼。“等会儿，后来怎么……？”

 

“Pierce都坦白了。”Nat看起来很得意。“基本没费什么事。我们给他看了证据，他就开始自己把那些邪恶阴谋都吐露了，基本是立刻就说了。 _那种_ 坏人。”她笑笑，“你回头可以看录像。那就像是一集史酷比狗。”

 

Steve笑不出来，“那……”

 

“你那个半机器男妓朋友？”她问。他的脸尴尬地抽搐了一下。“要不是早就知道你为什么保密的话，Rogers，我肯定很生气。”

 

“我是打算告诉你们的，”他说，“我只是……”

 

“行了，我知道。”她又吃了口红色的果冻，瞅了他一眼，“Sam也知道了。不过别再耍这种花招了。”

 

Steve点头：“不许再有性工作者。明白。”

 

她竖了个中指，但是眼睛里却很有爱。“得了，走人啦。我想大概有人等着你呢。”

 

***

 

果然，在一小时后Steve踏进公寓门的时候，Bucky坐在沙发上他以前常坐的位置。Steve一进门，他就抬起头，表情莫测。

 

“Hi。”Steve把包放在地上，走过去坐在沙发另一头，对着Bucky，他们的脚趾就离着几英寸远。

 

Bucky阴沉着脸。“你个大白痴！”

 

“嗨，我当时穿着防弹背心呢。”

 

“他要是打你的头怎么办？”

 

“他不会的。”

 

“哼，有可能。”Bucky抿着嘴，盯着沙发上的图案。有那么一会儿，谁都没说话，因为Steve不知道怎么回答。然后Bucky看着他的眼睛，笑了，却有些忧伤。“看起来我是没办法不去感谢你了哈？”

 

“不知道。我赶到的时候你看起来还挺好的。”

 

Bucky哼了一声。“是啊，我就要搞定他了。”

 

“听着。”Steve的胃口紧张的拧在一起。“恩……现在Pierce完蛋了。”他看见Bucky僵住了，但还是继续说，“我只是想知道你下一步怎么打算。然后，可以帮帮你。如果你需要的话，不论是什么。”他能 _感觉_ 到自己的脸红了。

 

“ _Steve_ _。_ ”Bucky的声音那么温暖，以至于Steve吃惊地抬头看向他。“Steve，我不知道后面6个月的事，但是我可以告诉你，短期内我的计划就是你还有一张床，别的都不需要。”

 

Steve眨眨眼，傻掉了。

 

“上帝，你可真 _差劲_ ！”Bucky抱怨地哼了一声。然后，他爬过去跪在Steve腿间，撑在他胸膛上吻他。

 

几秒之后，Bucky退开，但他们的嘴唇只相隔几厘米。他直直盯着Steve的眼睛：“我想要。是我自己决定的。你没有支配我。我也不欠你的。是我自己想要的，你这混蛋，我想要 _你_ 。从我第一眼看见你，我就想得要死，Steve，求你……”

 

Steve捧着Bucky的脸吻他，他停不下来。Bucky发出一声小小的，呛到的喘息，用两只手——金属的手指和人类血肉的手指——抓着Steve上衣的前襟，回吻着他。这跟第一次亲吻完全不同，那次充满情欲但是却没有任何私人情感。这一次，Steve慢慢地吻着，嘴没有张开。他想要记住这些——Bucky嘴唇的弧度，在他们变换角度的时候他的鼻子如何碰到自己的，以及他们嘴唇相碰时发出的声音。

 

 _Bucky_ _应该被这样吻才对_ ，Steve晕乎乎地想。 _每一次，都应该这样。_

 

他把手扶在Bucky的腰上，把他拉近些，嘴却一直没停。Bucky对着他的嘴笑起来，右手托着Steve的后颈。他退回一点，距离刚好够舔舔嘴唇，他的舌尖扫过Steve的唇。

 

Steve小小地喘了一下，嘴巴正好张开。Bucky吮吸着他的下唇，两人的舌头又纠缠在了一起。

 

“你尝起来有牙膏味，”Steve退后，问他，“你刷牙了。”

 

Bucky翻了个白眼：“老兄，这一礼拜，我一直在勾引你。当然我TM的刷牙了。”

 

“噢，”Steve说，“噢。”Bucky又埋下头亲他。这一切就这么发生了，水到渠成；因为Bucky一直都在等这一刻。在Steve回家前，他都会刷牙让自己尝起来很好。Steve想让这一切都值得，需要让这一切都值得。

 

所以，他慢慢地、小心翼翼的吻着Bucky，手从Bucky的腰间滑过肩膀，最后捧着他的脑袋。在Steve温柔地摩挲他头发的时候，Bucky直哆嗦，所以Steve咬着Bucky的下唇又摸了一下。Bucky扭动着身体，像是叹息又像是呻吟。随后，他把嘴张开些，突然间这个吻变得饥渴、深入。

 

Steve喘息着弓起身体。他向后靠在沙发的扶手上好让他俩的胸膛紧贴在一起，而Bucky就窝在他腿间。他们狠狠地亲吻着，对着彼此的嘴喘息着。Bucky发出甜美的呻吟，然后Steve把每一声都吞到肚子里。他俩的手摸索着对方，抓皱了上衣，手指摊开在光滑火热的肌肤上。

 

Bucky的金属手掌摸到Steve的腹部时，他缩了一下，Bucky立刻拿开了手。但是Steve停下来，轻吻着那只金属手掌。

 

“就是有点凉。”他低语道，拿着那只手放回了自己的上衣里。他吻着Bucky的脸颊，下颌，还有下巴。“来吧，Buck，你知道我想要你，你的全部。”

 

“笨蛋。”嘴上这么说，Bucky 却笑着，眼角泛起皱纹。他低下头，把脸埋在Steve的颈窝，吻着他耳朵下面，然后沿着他的脖子烙下一串湿吻，吮吸着他的皮肤。Steve呻吟着，向后仰着头，好方便Bucky继续。

 

“把上衣脱了。”Bucky轻咬着Steve的锁骨，呢喃道。“我想摸你。”

 

“你先。”Steve说。Bucky直起身，只一下就把自己的上衣拽下来，扔到了沙发后面。

 

“好。”他贴过来偷了一个吻，“该你了。”

 

Steve笑了一下，也直起身让Bucky把他的上衣从头上退下来。Bucky接着就爬到他大腿上，手在Steve身上摸来摸去。他金属的手掌热起来，那是一种怪异的、非人类似的光滑，但Steve觉得他喜欢那种触感落在他胸膛上，他的肩膀上。他深深吻着Bucky，舌头伸进他的嘴里舔他，牙齿都碰到一起。

 

Bucky坐直身体，喘着粗气。他的双颊绯红，头发因为Steve的抚弄七棱八翘，嘴唇又红又肿，但他看起来真TM _漂亮_ 。他低头看着Steve，眼神徘徊在他腹肌隆起的线条和宽阔的肩膀。

 

“上帝，”Bucky低声说道，“这TM可真色情。”

 

“是你自己太坏了。”Steve坐起身，嘴唇顺着Bucky的脖颈向下，轻轻啃咬着脉搏跳动的血管——Bucky急吸了一口气。他的手抓着Bucky的屁股，拇指摁着他的髋骨。他的牙齿一路向下来的Bucky的乳尖，舌头舔弄着它；Bucky呻吟着，屁股在Steve的大腿上扭动。

 

他们就这样拥着对方，挺动身体，Bucky硬挺的分身隔着他的裤子与Steve的磨蹭着，然后Steve喘着气说：“ _卧室_ 。”

 

“你确定？”Bucky几乎是在舒服地哼哼。“我是说，我们可以慢慢来。”他摆动屁股，把彼此勃起的部分贴在一起摩擦。

 

“你真是个小混蛋。”Steve抓紧放在Bucky屁股上的手。他凑过去轻吻Bucky的胸膛，抬头看着Bucky的眼睛，“快点，我不想在沙发上做。”

 

Bucky的表情柔和下来。他双手捧起Steve的脸，彼此的唇触碰在一起，轻柔的吻他。

 

“去卧室。”他贴着Steve的嘴唇，赞同道。

 

两人站起来，离开沙发，跌跌撞撞地向Steve的卧室走。他们一进卧室门，Bucky就把Steve挤到墙边亲他，直到他感觉到的一切都变得又热又黏。他的胳膊勾着Steve的脖子，踮着脚，这样就弥补了矮Steve的那几英寸。

 

“ _Bucky_ ，”Steve吐出几个字，“Bucky，我是说，床……”

 

“啊？因为我想让你抵着墙，站着艹我。”Bucky坏笑着说，不过一想那个情形，Steve不禁屁股抽了一下。

 

但是……

 

“不，到床上。”他坚持。他托着Bucky的屁股把他抱起来。Bucky大笑着，把腿环在Steve腰上。然后Steve把他放到床上，一秒爬到他身上吻他，胳膊肘支在Bucky头两侧。

 

Bucky的呻吟都落在了Steve嘴里，他弯着左臂搂着Steve的背，手指埋进他头发里。他张开腿方便Steve跪在他腿间。他们摩擦着彼此，吻得一塌糊涂。Steve硬的不行，他从没想过 _这辈子_ 会这么性欲高涨。而Bucky就在他身下，扭动着身体，粗大硬挺的分身抵着他的大腿。

 

他们都退后一些同时去脱裤子，俩人都胡乱摸索着对方的拉链。Bucky 短暂地停了一下，生气地嘟囔着Steve的皮带有多烦人。之后，两人的衣服都少了一层。Steve能感觉到他的内裤上湿了一块儿，他的分身正在渗出前液。当他看见Bucky的内裤也一样时，他呻吟出声。紧接着，Bucky伸手去拽Steve的裤腰，Steve也在做一样的动作。终于，两人赤裸相对了。

 

“我艹，”Bucky哑着声音说。他握住Steve的分身撸了一下，手掌擦着龟头把前液拢到一起。然后他又撸了一下，分身又黏又滑；Steve的呻吟断断续续，在Bucky的抚摸下挺动身体。“上帝，我说对了，你这个大 _猛男_ 。”

 

“现在，谁是傻瓜？”Steve居高临下地，像瞧个蠢蛋似的瞧着着Bucky。Bucky只是挑挑眉，开始套弄Steve的阴茎，缓慢但有力，Steve能说的就只剩“嗯，喔”了。

 

Bucky亲吻着他微张的嘴，手上加快，直到Steve不得不抓住他的手腕，喘息着说：“停，停下，还不行呢。”说着，他把两人翻过来，让Bucky骑在自己的腰上，而后者低头，半眯着眼看着他。

 

“可千万要告诉我你有那些东西。”

 

“我是个 _成年人_ 。”Steve说，“上面的抽屉里。”

 

Bucky趴在他身上，伸手去够，在床头柜那胡乱摸索着，直到他说：“中奖了！”，然后掏出一个套子和一管黑色包装的润滑剂。他把润滑剂递给Steve，后者却有点脸红，看向一边，尽量让自己的声音听起来不那么尴尬：“恩，其实……”

 

Bucky睁大眼：“等会儿，你不会是想让 _我_ 干 _你_ 吧？”

 

“我是说，如果可以的话。”Steve没直接回答。Bucky怀疑地看着他。

 

“ _绝对_ 可以！ _老天_ ，让我干你那简直是让我做我的 _日常_ 啊！”说着，Bucky把润滑剂挤到手指上，而Steve在套弄Bucky的分身，感觉着它的硬挺和长度。看着Steve的手指包裹着他老二的时候，Bucky嘶嘶吸着气。

 

他从Steve身上滑下来，爬到他腿间，涂满润滑剂的手指沿着Steve的臀缝一路划过。Bucky舔弄着他睾丸下面的敏感带，金属的手掌握着Steve的屁股。突然间，他把Steve的分身含进嘴里，一只又热又滑的手指摁进他身体里。

 

Steve像是挤出了一声哽咽的呻吟。他什么也做不了，只是看着Bucky的嘴包在他的阴茎上，舌头在顶部扫来扫去，感受着Bucky手指抽动时带来的灼热感。

 

“上帝， _Bucky_ 。”Steve喘息着说。他身体发红，正克制着不把自己顶进Bucky的嘴里。Bucky看着他的眼睛， _艹_ ，Steve这辈子从来没见过这么淫荡的画面——Bucky注视着他的同时嘴里却干着不可言说的事。他战栗着，“Buck，如果你不停下，我就要……起来，你起来。想让你干我， _快点_ ……”

 

Bucky哼了一小下，退开，舔掉他鲜红双唇上的口水和前液。他前倾着身体，趴回到Steve身上，又加了一根手指，把他撑开些。湿吻还在继续，Steve在Bucky嘴里舔着自己咸腥的味道，最后他说：“好了，好了，我准备好了……”Bucky逗弄他：“你确定？”Steve报复地咬着他的嘴唇，“趁我们还没到 _90_ _岁_ ，Buck。”

 

“真蛮横。”Bucky把手指抽出了，撕开保险套的袋子，把它套在自己的老二上，又抹上了润滑剂。他骑到Steve身上，顶在入口……

 

“哦，我艹……” Steve呻吟出声，Bucky进入他，折磨人一般的缓慢。两人都没再出声，只是呼吸着彼此的喘息，直到Bucky整个顶进去。他静止了几秒，让Steve有时间适应。然后，他开始打着小圈地挺动臀部时，Steve把他拽下来送上一个又湿又下流的吻。

 

Bucky一开始动得很慢，直到Steve不耐烦地抓着他的屁股。他边吻着Steve的嘴边笑起来，开始坚定的刺入。只一会儿，他就激烈地干起来，如此的用力，猛烈，如此 _TM_ 的美妙，每一次都顶到G点。Steve呻吟着，双手摩挲着Bucky温暖的躯体，嘴张着埋在Bucky的脖颈，每一次灼热的呼吸都传到他皮肤上。而Bucky也同样呻吟着，喘息着，胡乱咒骂着， _艹，天哪，你可真紧，哦上帝，_ _Steve_ _。_

 

Bucky一度把眼睛闭上了，Steve立刻说：“不，不，看着我。”他伸出一只手，捧着Bucky的侧脸，拇指抚摸他的颧骨。“看着我，Buck。”

 

“ _Steve_ 。”Bucky的声音低哑，气喘吁吁。他眼睛睁得大大的，热烈的目光迎着Steve的注视，这个举动成了最后的刺激——几秒之后，Steve的整个身体就紧绷起来，只套弄了几下他就颤抖着射了Bucky满手。Bucky更深地顶入，连咬再舔的吻着Steve，随即也射了出来。他的臀又抖了几下，一下子瘫倒在Steve胸膛上。

 

他们就那样躺在，平复呼吸。Steve闭着眼，懒散地摩挲Bucky的后背，而Bucky则在他脖颈上印下一个个疲惫的吻。

 

然后Bucky低吟着挣扎起身。他的阴茎从Steve身体里滑落出来，两人的脸都扭了一下。接着，他把套子退下来，朝垃圾桶的大致方向扔过去。

 

“你最好别把精液滴在地毯上。”Steve嘴上说着，声音里却丝毫没有批评的意思。Bucky从床头柜上抓了张纸巾擦干净自己的手跟Steve的肚子，丢在一边，像个猫似的蜷缩在Steve身边。Steve笑着用胳膊环抱住他，把他拉近自己。Bucky仰起脸，给了他一个甜美，缠绵的吻，只是一个唇贴唇的吻。

 

Bucky首先打破了沉默，“十分打四分。”

 

“啥……你 _一定_ 是在开玩笑。”Steve目瞪口呆地盯着他。“现在？ _此时此刻_ ，你这小混蛋非得说这个？”

 

Bucky把左臂搭在Steve肚子上。“我好像记得你说你想要我的全部。嗯，这是套餐，兄弟。”

 

“我已经后悔了。”不过他这话的效果在他亲吻Bucky的头顶，把脸上的头发拂开的时候全毁了。Bucky慵懒地笑笑。他看起来这么年轻，完整，愉悦，又如此鲜活；仿佛有什么在他身上发着光。Steve觉得自己就好像回到了好几年前那个搞砸的任务的时候，他身处一架坠毁的飞机上，旋转着坠落进一片广漠，幽深又不可避免、无法逃开的力量中。

 

他闭上眼睛，专注地听着Bucky轻柔的呼吸声，放任自己下坠。

 

***

 

凌晨四点的时候，Steve眨么眨么眼醒了。一开始，他不确定怎么就醒了，然后……

 

“Steve。”Bucky又小声叫了他一遍。他坚持从后面环抱着Steve，尽管他是两人中身形小的那个，所以Steve在他的臂弯里转过来，两人脸对脸。

 

“你没事吧？”

 

“我，”Bucky张开嘴，又闭上，看上去格外紧张。“嗯……”

 

Steve皱起眉头，“Buck？”

 

“我在想，也许是时候退休了。”Bucky静静地说道，Steve一下子不动了。

 

“好。”他小心地说。“好。”嘴唇在Bucky的额头蹭了蹭。“我可以帮你找个工作，如果你想的话。”

 

“恩，行吧。不过，额……我在想，如果，”他吸了口气，全身紧绷。“也许，我能先住这儿？就一阵子？”

 

Steve本能地恩了一声。他一只胳膊环抱Bucky，把他拉近些，再一次吻了吻他的前额，接着是鼻子，脸颊。“可以啊，”在这些吻间，他说，“ _当然_ 可以。”然后，他一遍遍地吻着他，直到他能感觉到Bucky的微笑。

 

“现在你可甩不掉我了。”Bucky警告他。“我要把这个地方全占了，把你那无聊的书架塞满漫画。”

 

Steve脑内了一下：在星期天慵懒的下午，Bucky在公寓里百无聊赖地晃荡；Bucky不高兴地吃着薄饼，还猛灌咖啡；Bucky躺在他的床上，一动不动，这样Steve就可以描绘出他的线条；Bucky大笑；Bucky撅起嘴；Bucky坐在沙发上，阳光洒在他头发上，脸上挂着无拘无束、美好的微笑。

 

“我想我忍得了。”Steve说。

 

***

 

他真的做到了。


End file.
